Key Of Stone
by xxTayTayHillyxx
Summary: Basil Sweets never imagined having magic in her family in her lifetime. That is until she is accepted into Hogwarts with her best friend Anna and new friend Albus Potter. Not only is Basil learning magic do's and dont's, but there might be something evil lurking in the walls of Hogwarts and only Basil can stop it. Maybe with a little help from Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Prologue and Letter of Miracles

**_Prologue_**

Spells ricocheted off the walls and ground where the man ran. Three other wizards chased with wands in hand; their spells barely missing the dodging man. The crowd began to thicken through the muggle streets; a parade of some sort was interfering with the capture of the notorious wizard.

"He's getting away!" One of the male wizards yelled to the others.

The other two dashed in different directions while the middle wizard increased his speed to catch the runaway. He was mar meters away from catching him, '_A simple spell will trip him.' _He thought. The officer grabbed his wand to perform a spell, but something strange happened. His whole body turned into grey stone, imprisoning him in his state of posture. He wobbled over and hit the concrete; the stone crashed into pieces. The runaway laughed furiously at what he had just done and grabbed the piece of the stone and chucked it into the condensing crowd.

"Stay where you are." A composed voice ordered.

The criminal felt a wand being pressed against his back where his heart would be placed. One wizard with bright blonde hair pushed him down to his knees and examined the pile of eroding rock that was her partner. Her wand was pressed against his neck, her face contorted into disgust.

"What have you done?" The women shrieked and pressed the wand closer to his jugular.

"The right thing." The criminal spat with his eyes down towards the ground.

The witch's wand started to grow a blinding white spark at the end. The other wizard stopped her and stared down at the disgust of a human being that kneeled before him. The brunette man casted shackles to the man's hands and stood him up. The crowd began to notice the scene causing them to hide their wands.

"You're making a mistake." The man yelled out and tried to release himself. His wand was gone from his clutches.

"Obviously not." The blonde spat and pushed him forward to leave the crowd.

Once away from the people, the two officials stood in front of the caught man and smirked in triumph. They had finally caught the notorious evil doer that has caused havoc in the ministry for months. The two knew what they were ordered to do and began the spell that would rid them of the poor excuse of a wizard.

"You, Arnold Sweets, have been found guilty of killing thirty ministry members-"

"Thirty-one." The blonde interrupted with her eyes watering and her wand lighting up.

"Thirty-one. We shall now rid you and your family of all magic until proven innocent." The brunette announced and began the spell.

Arnold Sweets, sad dark eyes and pale skinned, sat in horror as the magic was pulled from his veins and thrown into a poor excuse of a containment jar. His body pulsed in pain as his body was now weak and worthless. The two officials threw him back to his feet and escorted him to wherever they would convict him. Arnold's mind raced with any excuse he could but the only thing he was sure of was something heart retching and miserable.

"_I'm innocent." _He thought pitifully.

_Letter of Miracles_

"This must be a mistake." Basil Sweets exclaimed over the ruckus in her family room.

Out of all the mail Basil ever thought she would receive, it had never crossed her mind that a Hogwarts acceptance letter would appear in her mailbox. Basil's own parents were even confused as they scanned the letter. Her parents read it over and over and came up with different explanation, 'Maybe she was signed up at birth' or 'Maybe there's another Basil Sweets'; this was immediately debunked by Basil who pointed out that her name was absolutely absurd and unique.

The day even started out normal, well that's before the morning mail came through the slot. Basil had awoken early morning with her mother, father, and grandfather to eat breakfast. Her grandfather went on and on about how he missed his wizarding days while Basil's father hummed to himself loudly and made tea. Basil did not dare ask any questions about the wizarding world or she would hear ranting from her grandfather or punished by her muggle mother.

"Ask Anna. She'll know how you ended up with this." Basil's mother, Jasmine, instructed while handing the nicely coated envelope to her daughter. Jasmine was getting irritated by the mere thought of having a problem with Wizarding World. Jasmine had no curiosity about the wizarding world.

"Ah! Don't you go bothering the Winchesters. Basil you're a wizard; it's in your blood." A voice from the back of the room called out with a light chuckle.

Basil looked to the back of the room to see her grandfather, Arnold Sweets, sitting by the fire in his usual chair with a confident smirk on his face; he straightened himself out and walked over to the young wizard. His old eyes seemed bright compared to Basil's dark ones. His wobbly legs made their way to Basil and he patted her on the back.

"Grandpa this is impossible! You know what you did to our family." Basil insisted as she tried to open the door in front of her but Grandpa Sweets cane stuck in the way; his face was frustrated and dark.

"Ah, but magic runs deep." Arnold assured with a dark laugh. Basil rolled her eyes as she left her house and went to her best friend Anna's house, whose family was full of wizards and witches.

It wasn't possible for Basil to have magic. Her grandfather had done something horrible in the past to have all magic wiped from their entire family until he was proven innocent. Unless the magic has been returned, there is no way that Basil would have the abilities. Basil's father was born a wizard but his magic was taken away at eleven and Basil's mother is muggle.

_Oh what a joy! I'm a mudblood. _

Basil sprung to the Winchesters door and knocked loudly enough for the household to hear. The door opened immediately to reveal Anna Winchester, a full blood witch. An exact opposite to Basil in many ways; Anna had shoulder length blonde hair while Basil had jet black that reached her lower back; Anna's eyes were crystal blue while Basil's were dark brown. Anna's face was defined with high cheek bones and pointed nose while Basil's face was rounded with less distinct features.

"Hey there Basil! Guess what I received!" Anna giggled while she jumped up and down with her pearly white smile shining brightly.

"Acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I got mine too." Basil spit out bluntly; Anna's eyes widen in surprise as her hands grabbed at Basil's letter and scanned it with saucer sized eyes.

"How is this possible? Wait…your spell is lifted! This is amazing; you can come with me to Diagon Alley to get our supplies." Anna squealed as she hugged Basil tightly as her excitement elevated. Anna didn't seem to look past the big plot hole of how Basil had inherited magic.

"Anna, do you really think this is true? Do I have magic?" Basil muttered to her best friend. The silence thickened until Anna's happiness washed over the sickening mood.

"Who cares? You got your letter, you must have magic. Wait till we get to Ollivander, they'll get you your wand." Anna assured as she dashed back into her house to grab something from inside.

Something was bubbling under Basil's skin; there was something wrong. Basil knew there had to be a mistake or something wrong, but for now she'll just go along with Anna's excitement trip. _Why do I have my magic back? This is impossible right? _Before the thoughts could get any deeper, Anna returned with her bag full of money and a list of supplies.

"Aren't you excited? What pet do you want? I'm getting an owl for sure. Hey did you hear that Albus Potter-"

"What? Albus Potter? Son of Harry Potter?" Basil shot quickly as her attention was drawn back into the conversation.

"Yes, he's a first year like us. His older brother is James Potter who is a year older I think." Anna rambled on and on about the Potter family and then talked about Lily, the youngest Potter.

Yet, Basil wasn't listening to that part of the conversation but her mind was still wrapping around Albus Potter. The Sweets family was always a buzz with wizarding gossip and the Potters came up a lot but Basil ears always perked up to Albus Potter but she wasn't sure why. It was instinct to her. The Potters were always a major topic in her house though because Basil's father, Brandon Sweets (who was one of the few to have normal names), excited to meet Harry Potter when he would attend Hogwarts; this privilege was taken away when Arnold Sweets broke the many laws of Wizarding. There was always that tension in the house, but Basil had learned to stay away from it.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sweets, ready for Diagon Alley?" Anna laughed with another bright smile as the pure thought of Hogwarts was buzzing inside of her. Basil nodded her head hesitantly and not a second after Anna whisked her away to somewhere that Basil had only dreamed of, Diagon Alley.


	2. Oh Wands, Oh Wands

**Read and Review xxx**

_Wands, Oh Wands_

Anna and Basil walked down Diagon Alley, looking in awe of all the magical trinkets on the street. Basil's grandfather had joined them as a supervisor for the two youngsters, but Basil assumed he just wanted to see the magic another time. He wore a large cape over himself which disguised him almost completely, except for the little fluff of dark hair in the front of his hairline and his elongated nose protruding obviously. Arnold was in fear of other wizards to see who he was and if that were to happen, well there would be nothing but trouble.

"Grandpa, can we go get our pets?" Basil asked politely as her eyes caught onto a cat in the window.

Grandpa Sweets nodded his head and led them into the small store where a plump witch was working at her counter with an unpleasant smile. Anna went straight for the barn owls and squealed in happiness as she found an elegant grey owl with bright honey eyes the size of softballs. Basil rolled her eyes at the immature act then continued to look at the furry cats and a few kittens.

"They seem so prestigious." Basil muttered to herself as her eyes scanned the box of cats that were lying in a care-free manner.

Then out of the corner of her eye, there was the perfect one. He was scrawny and scrappy looking with a mangy coat of orange and white; Basil scooped the little feline in her arms, the cat purred loudly and rubbed his head against Basil's neck and made a loud yawning sound. Basil rubbed the small cats head then brought him to the counter.

"You sure you want this hair ball?" The witch inquired with a look of disgust on her face as if Basil just threw a bag of vomit on her counter.

"I'm sure." Basil spat back and handed the coins over to the witch.

Basil and her new cat, which she named Hairball, walked out of the little store and found Anna with her new owl and her Grandpa with the list of supplies which had checkmarks on the things they had acquired.

"You two go grab your wands at Ollivander. I'll be buying your other necessities." Grandpa Sweets ordered sternly then marched off to another store.

Anna and Basil went on their way to Ollivander, Anna looking happier than Basil. When Basil stopped at the door, a sudden fear struck her, _What if I have no magic? They'll know I'm a muggle. _Anna pushed her raven headed friend into the creaky door to find an elder wizard with a small smile on his older face.

"First years at Hogwarts?" Mr. Ollivander asked with a soft voice and focused his dark eyes on two young girls.

"Yes! We're so excited!" Anna exclaimed with a jump in her step as her balance went to her toes.

"Ah yes, one of you come and try out a few wands." Mr. Ollivander instructed as he stepped into the many opening of his wand shelves.

Anna went first, her excitement was nearly killing her and if she had to wait, Basil knew Anna would surely explode. Basil waited patiently in the front part of the store; she bounced from the balls of her feet to her toes and twiddled her fingers for a dramatic effect. Then the door opened from behind her and a boy her age walked in and stood next to Basil. He had dark messy hair that stuck out, his eyes were bright green, and his skin was pale. Basil had a creepy feeling about the boy, like she's seen him before, so she clutched Hairball close to her heart.

"Hello there." The boy greeted when he caught Basil staring at him.

"Hi, you're here for a wand too? A first year?" Basil inquired with a soft smile, and then she felt stupid. _Of course he's here for that. _

"Yes I am! Are you here too?" The boy replied happily with a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm waiting for my friend to finish up. I'm Basil Sweets." The boy nodded lightly who looked around for someone.

"I'm Albus Potter." Basil's eyes widen as the resemblance suddenly made sense. "Oh. You know who I am? Or at least my father."

"Yes I do. Your father was a great man. My Grandpa says you'll do great like your father did." Basil blurted out. Albus smiled and nodded his head politely.

"Yes, a lot of people say that. Oh looks like your friend is done." Albus commented as Anna skipped to Basil with her wand in her hand. Her smile was illuminating like a stage light.

"Anna this is Albus." Basil introduced before Anna could say anything, and then went to Mr. Ollivander.

The old man greeted her politely as he sorted through some of the wands that were knocked over, probably by Anna, then began talking to Basil with the same soft voice. Basil tried to keep her smile planted on her face, but her nerves were more powerful than her attempt.

"What's your name?"

"Basil Sweets." Mr. Ollivander eyes widen and he nodded slightly.

"Your grandfather was Arnold Sweets? You have many of his features."

"Uh yes. Can I see one of the wands?" Basil asked a bit impatient. She didn't want to start off her first day in the Wizarding World by being ridiculed by another wizard.

"Yes try this one, birch with troll whisker." Basil lightly held the wand and swung it around a few times. Nothing happened.

Mr. Ollivander brought her another wand, which nothing happened. Then another wand, which nothing happened. More and more wands were given to Basil but nothing ever happened; Basil's thoughts were rapidly getting negative, _He can tell I'm a muggle. He'll find out and tell everyone. I'm going to be in trouble. _Then Mr. Ollivander gave a loud sigh, he rummaged through many boxes till it looked like there was no more to try from. Basil's heart beat increased, and then something magicalhappened. A box fell from the top shelf and onto the floor; it was a very ancient looking wand.

"Will this…no…well better give it a try." Mr. Ollivander picked up the wand and handed it to Basil, "You may be surprised but the wood is from an old Womping Willow tree and the core is from Nessie's hair. Very special wand indeed."

Basil held it tightly in her hand. _This is my last chance, _her hand spun the wand in the air and with a surprise, there was magic. Light blue sparks burst out of the end of the wand which shot the shelf up into the air then fell back down with a giant _THUD_. Basil stood back and looked at the gravity of what her wand could do.

"Basil Sweets, you're a special witch." Mr. Ollivander stated with no doubt in his voice.

Basil thanked Mr. Ollivander and returned to Anna, who was not only with Albus but Harry Potter himself. Basil was taken aback from the Wizard celebrity right in front of her eyes, not to mention that Anna looked like she was about to cry and break down from her constant fidgeting. Harry Potter looked exactly like how his family described him: messy dark hair, beautiful green eyes, and circular glasses sitting on his nose.

"Father, this is Basil." Albus introduced while Basil could feel herself turning a bright rosy red across her face.

"Nice to meet you Basil, I'm glad to see Albus made friends before he left for Hogwarts." Harry greeted softly, Basil shook his hand and smiled weakly back at him.

"It was very nice meeting you, but we have to go. So sorry, but we must get everything. Goodbye." Anna butted in and took a hold of Basil to take her outside.

The Potters and Basil waved goodbye politely while Anna struggled to pull Basil onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Once they were outside, Anna seemed to explode into a fit of giggles and holding Basil tightly. Basil pulled her off and held back a laugh at the look of Anna's face which was a mix of happiness and being petrified.

"We met Harry Potter! And Albus Potter! This is the best day of my life. "Anna squealed as her legs couldn't stop shaking.

"Anna, you may need to sit down till my Grandpa gets here. I'm afraid you'll fall." Basil took Anna by the arm and set her at a free table in front of the ice cream shop.

"Thank you, but Albus Potter! We're friends with him. Isn't it amazing? And he certainly likes you-"

"What? No he doesn't. "Basil interrupted and gave Anna a bewildered look as if Anna said something ludicrous.

"Well I just assumed. You always perk up when his name is said so I thought you might have a crush on him." Anna explained with a touch of pain in her voice.

"No. Never. Believe me, I think you like him more than I do." Anna turned a bright red then changed the subject quickly with luck.

"There's your Grandfather! See, he has all of our things." Anna pointed out with a look of joy as she had just escaped embarrassment.

Basil saw Grandpa Sweets with bags of things that came in two and with Anna's owl cage which she obviously forgot. Basil was still holding Hairball in her arms and was purring lovingly in her arms. The two girls rushed to Arnold and grabbed their things from him.

"So how was Ollivander? Anything interesting?" Grandpa Sweets asked curiously as he held only one bag to himself.

Basil and Anna looked to each and laugh loudly at the thought of what just happened. Anna explained with riveting details that went as deep as what color their socks were. Basil just laughed at the story again, yet there was something nagging at her in the back of the head. That constant fear was still burning. _No one must know about the past, not even Anna. _


	3. Train of Fears

**Read and Review :) **

_Train of Fear_

It seemed like forever till September 1st was upon Basil and Anna. Anna had all her things packed since the Diagon Alley trip which seemed so long ago. Basil wasn't as enthusiastic, more like in constant terror, which Anna mostly ignored since her happiness was almost deadly.

"Today is the day!" Anna yelled out as soon as she saw Basil outside with her things.

"I know Anna! You've reminded me since midnight." Basil laughed as she dragged her luggage to her Grandfather's car.

Anna threw her luggage rather harshly into the trunk and dashed to get in her seat. Basil closed the back and climbed in next to Anna and waited for Grandpa Sweets to come from the house to take them to station. Basil and Anna had already said their goodbyes to their parents, Basil's were fearful like her and Anna's parents were ecstatic.

"Oh Basil, I think I might explode." Basil admitted with a tone of discomfort.

"I can tell, you haven't stopped shaking since this morning." Basil agreed with a fake laugh behind her voice.

"Do you think we'll see the Potters at the platform?" Anna turned a bright red the moment she spoke.

"It's possible, but more of a chance we'll see them on the train." Basil replied bluntly as Grandpa Sweets took a seat in the driver's seat.

The ride over to King's Cross Station was especially boring to Basil. Anna didn't say a word since talking of Albus, Grandpa Sweets was muttering about Hogwarts, and Basil couldn't think of anything interesting to say to make the conversation more entertaining.

"We're here girls." Grandpa Sweets exclaimed once they parked outside the station.

Anna scrambled to the back of the car to retrieve her belongs and to put them on a cart. Basil took her things, Hairball in hand, and followed Anna down the many platforms of King's Cross. Arnold Sweets limply chased after them with some tips falling off his tongue for the two youngsters.

"Grandpa, I'll be fine! We're almost to the platform." Basil groaned as the platform nine was right in front of them.

"Well, this is goodbye for now. Anna, I know you'll do great. Basil, don't get into trouble." Grandpa Sweets hugged them both and waved goodbye.

Anna looked around for anyone who may be a Hogwarts student but no one stuck out to her. Basil pushed her towards another column where 9¾ would be and watched all the muggles around her to make sure they weren't looking.

"You're first Winchester." Basil pushed Anna towards the brick wall and waited for her first move.

Anna took a deep breath and held her cart close to her chest. The barn owl, Shadow, made a strange noise as if he was getting impatient with Anna's sudden nervousness. Anna abruptly charged towards the brick wall and then suddenly…she was gone. Basil knew Anna would probably be freaking out by this time so Basil just went for it. Hairball gave out a loud hissing right before the impact but soon stopped once they were through the wall.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Anna gasped in awe as everyone around her was in their wizarding robes and laughing.

"I…I can't believe this." Basil stood still like a statue as her eyes scanned her surroundings.

There were hundreds of wizards in the confined area. Many with suitcases and saying their sweet goodbyes to their beloved family members. A few elves ran pass with luggage over their heads and mumbling about in their high pitch tone. The train made a thick line of smoke coming from the pipe above the front of the train; a few students were in the train already and saying their goodbyes.

Anna pulled herself along to find a few famous wizards in the crowd, which Basil followed close behind. Anna's attention seemed to be somewhere else as her glances were off into the distance like she was looking for someone. Basil knew it was the Potters.

"Oh look! The Weasley's! I forgot that Rose Weasley will be in her first year too." Anna shouted out to point towards the also famous family in the wizarding world.

Basil looked to see the ginger family further down the train. They were talking and looked simply happy to be together. Hermione Weasley was kissing her daughters head while Ron Weasley was holding their son close and then they laughed over something. Basil turned her head before any negative thoughts popped up when someone else caught her eye. It was a boy her age with almost white blond hair with matching skin color.

"Anna, do you know who that is?" Basil asked in a small voice as her eyes were transfixed on the mysterious boy, he was hugging his mother and his father was saying something.

"Oh…oh! That is…um…Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy." Anna declared with a haughty smug on her face after she identified him.

Basil smiled weakly and directed her attention away from the boy who was luring her in. Basil knew who his family was, they were evil wizards who were apart of Lord Voldermort's army, she always heard not to trust a Malfoy around her house. Yet, there was something strange about Scorpius, Basil didn't want to know though. She wanted to concentrate on keeping her mind on studies.

"There are the Potters!" Anna shook Basil like a maniac as her finger pointed towards the family.

Basil saw an older boy with wild hair and bright brown eyes dashing around with is cart with a younger girl sitting happily on the suitcases. Behind him were Albus and Harry and behind them were Ginny Potter. Ginny looked to her children with a cheerful smile and hugged Albus as they walked. Harry Potter was smiling and had a loose arm around Ginny and his eyes on James and Lily.

"I want to go say hi." Anna stated nervously but she didn't want to ruin the moment between the family.

"Well the train is going to leave soon so we better get a seat." Basil replied blankly while trying to find an entrance to the bulky train.

Basil and Anna jumped on the train, which was occupied by many wizards that were playing with different magical items, and found an empty box room to sit in. Their eyes scanned the outside where parents were waving frantically with bright happy faces.

"I wish my family could've come." Basil muttered mindlessly with a conspicuous frown.

"I know how that feels." Anna agreed with her head down as she went through her bag to find a book. Basil shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

They sat in silence for a while; Anna was reading a book while Basil stared blankly outside with envy towards the other kids and the love their parents showed to them. Basil's parents wanted to come, they really did, but the restriction of her family being near the Wizarding World was intense. Anna's family should've come, they were pure-bloods, but something came up at Mr. Winchester's work and Mrs. Winchester was busy at home. Suddenly, someone entered their unit.

"Can I sit here? I'm saving a seat for my cousins." The girl asked nicely with a friendly grin, her red hair and freckles were an obvious give away to who she was.

"Yes, of course." Anna accepted brightly as the girl sat in front of them.

"I'm Rosie by the way." Anna's ears perked up, her extensive knowledge was once again showing.

"Oh yes you're Rose Weasley. Very nice to meet you. I'm Anna and this is Basil. "Anna introduced sweetly.

Suddenly two other boys appeared through the door of the unit, Anna nearly died at the sight of them. James and Albus Potter entered greeting their cousin and sat next to the window to look for their parents. Basil gave Anna a sly smile, Anna was internally screaming, but Basil didn't want to say anything to embarrass her. The train gave a giant jolt, the Potters and Weasley waved at their families, and they were off to Hogwarts. The fear in Basil sped up while Anna's excitement seemed to dull for the school as her interest was on the Potters.

"Hello again. It is Basil and Anna isn't it?" Albus asked curiously, Anna quickly replied yes.

"Oh yes, your new friends Al. Are you both first years?" James questioned with a teasing tone.

"Yes, I'm very excited. Basil here isn't so much." Basil blushed a bit and nudged at Anna.

"Don't worry. As long as you know how to read the books and can perform magic, you'll do fine." Rose assured.7 Basil knew this wasn't so true for her.

"You girls seem familiar, are your families in the paper?" James asked as his eyes scanned their figures.

"My father is part of the Ministry of Magic, he is Leonard Winchester." Anna admitted with pursed lips and looking a bit sour.

_ You'll only find my family on the wanted pages, _Basil thought bitterly and shook her head and responded to the question.

"My family isn't in the paper. I'm a muggle-born." Basil slightly lied. Basil was technically a muggle born under some circumstances.

"Oh look there's some sweets!" Anna shouted to divert the conversation. Luckily the cart was just pulling up.

The Potters bought some of the chocolate frogs, the jelly beans, and some other sweets. Rosie bought some frogs to herself. Anna paid for Basil's need for candy and handed her all the little sweets. They enjoyed their candies in peace with small talk and so far no awkward moments. Then there was another person behind the door.

"Oh. Wrong door." The blonde boy piped up with a smug facial expression.

"Oh it's you Malfoy." James rolled his eye as the younger boy was looking over the unit.

"Don't be so sour Potter. I am just trying to find my way back; I never want to be cooped up with filth like you." Scorpius shot back with a look of disgust to the older boy.

"Go away Malfoy!" Albus shouted with a look of anger in his eyes. Basil sat stiffly as her eyes were on the Malfoy boy.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Scorpius' eyes laid on Anna and Basil, "If you want friends that'll help you succeed, always come to me. Not this trash." Scorpius scoffed then walked away from the unit.

There was a fiery silence between the kids in the space. No one wanted to say a word since Scorpius left, especially Albus. Albus' expression was contorted and he looked like he was about to explode into screaming and curses.

"Why is Scorpius like that?" Anna asked curiously. Her eyes widen to make her look innocent.

"It's in his blood. Everyone before him was awful just like him." Albus spat with a murderous look in his eyes.

"His grandparents were the ones that helped Voldermort come after our father." James informed as his eyes focused on the scenery out the window.

"I would hope he would be more mannered since his family lost." Basil commented with a roll of the eye. Her thoughts then were preoccupied by remembering the stories of that fateful battle.

"He's only like that because of Lucious Malfoy. His mother also babies him a lot. That's what my grandmother says." Rosie added and looked back around her cousins.

Anna began to ask many questions about Hogwarts to James who answered very politely but tried changing the subject a few times. Basil slowly faded into her daydreams of magic and happiness. The images were vivid and lively, sparkles flew around and spun into a whirlpool that made different shapes; many were toads, brooms, and then it turned into a serpent like creature. It was misty and flew around Basil until it just disappeared and in its place was a dark figure which stood with glowing eyes and trembled forward.

"Basil! Basil Sweets!" A high pitch voice called out and pushed Basil over on the seat. When Basil recovered it was Anna.

"What happened? Why are you yelling?" Basil asked groggily as her feet were unsteady.

"We're here! At Hogwarts. Change right now! We'll be late." Anna ordered in a cold tone then pulled Basil off the ground.

Basil quickly changed into her school robes that were a size to big and followed Anna out of their unit. When they got to the hallway they saw Albus waiting for them with bags ready to be taken outside. Basil and Anna grabbed their things and ran outside to find the whole student body swarming around happily.

"First years! This way!" A loud voice bellowed over all the students.

Albus instantly smiled brightly and got on his tip toes to look over everyone; his short stature wasn't very helpful. Then through the crowd, the tallest man Basil and Anna had ever seen emerged and laughed towards Albus. His hair was grey and mangled around his large head.

"That's Hagrid, he's been here forever. He was a friend of my father's when my dad went here." Albus explained quickly then marched over to the huge man.

"Ah! Albus, good seein' ya boy." Hagrid greeted and hugged a much smaller Albus. Hagrid squeezed the poor boy till he was almost blue in the face.

"Good seeing you too Hagrid. Are we ready to get on the boats?" Albus asked while James and Rosie joined the group.

"I'm sure, get in firs years!" Hagrid's voice bellowed over the chattering of kids.

"See you brother, don't embarrass me." James shot at Albus then patted his head. James then joined some of his friends and left them to get into the boats.

Albus, Anna, Basil, and Rosie sat in a boat that was being pulled down the lake. Hagrid was making a speech about life at Hogwarts that bored Basil to death but Anna looked happier than ever. Albus began talking about the houses, kept saying how his family was always in Gryffindor and how he must get into the house or he might just explode. Basil never thought over what house she would occupy, mainly her fear was of her magic.

"Look! We're here!" A boy yelled out in another boat.

Hogwarts illuminated over the river with lights floating away from the windows. The boat hit the land and the students cleared out to dry land. They made a filed group and entered the castle, Scorpious was forced to stand next to Basil, and then they stopped at the staircase. Many of them were gossiping away at what would come next. All of a sudden, there was an echoing sound of tripping and slipping; it stopped suddenly when the door rushed open to show a man. The man was tall with dirty blonde hair that was neatly combed and had a little scruff on his chin, his hazel eyes were wide.

"Hello first years!" The man greeted with a smile, his teeth were crooked but his smile was sincere. "I am Professor Longbottom, herbology teacher. We will enter the great hall and make a line, and then you will wait to be sorted then walk to your house tables. Is that clear?" Professor Longbottom explained as he straightened his robes.

Some of the first years nodded, others just mumbled or stood silent. Basil looked directly to Anna, who was shaking terribly, and grabbed her arm to make her closer. Basil was in more terror than she had ever been in, her one fear might be coming true at any second. Albus skidded around the crowd to make it to the front of the crowd as all the students entered the hall.

Mistress McGonagall made a speech to everyone and then let the sorting hat sing his song for the year. Basil wasn't listening, her heart beat was louder than any hat or person announcing to everyone. Soon enough, the sorting began. Basil looked around; all the tables looked excited and clapped to everyone who went up.

"Adams, Peter!" The first boy, who Basil saw was with Scorpious on the train, was immediately sorted into Slytherin.

Basil's breathing was getting unsteady, her eyes were in and out of focus, and then her stomach felt like it was going to jump out of her mouth. Nothing felt worse than this moment.

"Collins, Derek!" The boy was tall and slim; his hair was jet black while his eyes were bright blue.

"RAVENCLAW"

The table clapped and whistled for the new boy. Anna was almost jumping, of course she would be last to be called, and kept whispering in Basil's ear about her excitement.

"Dabatos, Perri." A chunky boy clunked up the stairs.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gelsimini, Persephone." A beautiful girl with long curly brown hair and bright honey eyes skipped up to the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hewlett, Liam."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Basil slowly began to listen to everyone go up, the time seemed to go by slower and slower. Her stomach was constricting and her head was pounding.

"Jefferson, Kylie." A blonde girl with brown eyes and light freckles went up to the hat. Anna made a comment about her but Basil didn't listen.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

More and more kids went up but Basil was quickly whispering to Anna, who just said in return '_Hush! I want to see who is who." _Or '_Stop worrying, you'll be fine.". _This didn't help much.

"Malfoy, Scorpious."

Albus rolled his eyes and growled something awfully rude under his breath as Scorpious haughtily sat on the stool with the sorting hat placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN."

Albus sighed with a bit of annoyance and said another awful rude thing under his breath. Rosie agreed while Anna asked another trivia set of questions to Albus and Rosie.

"Masters, Megara."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Anna made another comment to the girl then Ravenclaw. Albus joined in their chattering under their breath. Basil started to shiver again. A few more kids went up, went through a whole order of the houses, each one cheered and clapped for them.

"Potter, Albus." Basil and Anna stared at Albus as his steps quickened to the stool.

It seemed forever for the hat to choose for Albus, but Basil didn't mind. It meant more time for her to calm down. Anna grabbed Basil's arm with a tight grip then whispered something to Rosie.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table cheered for Albus, even James stood up and whistled to his brother as he sat down. James slapped him on the back so hard that Albus nearly fell over. A boy and a girl went up with the last names of 'S', Basil knew she was next.

"Sweets, Basil." Basil swallowed hard and almost tripped on her way up.

Basil's legs trembled and her hands twitched unnaturally. The sorting hat was placed on her head; it began to mumble something into Basil's ear. Basil sat still and her eyes searched around for Anna.

"Mm very courageous I see….brave….oh very strange…."

Basil's thoughts were quick and negative, what could the sorting hat see? And why was it taking so long for it to make up its mind. Maybe her magic wasn't real, maybe she'll be sent back with a memory eraser. Basil thought more and more about the houses; she was happy with anything but Slytherin.

"No Slytherin? Very obvious of that. Oh yes, that's a good fit."

"RAVENCLAW!" The table erupted into cheers as Basil was stunned and took a seat at the table. Basil searched around the room to find Anna; she was clapping and smiling to Basil.

"Tang, Sylvestri." Another one of Scorpius' friends, his nose was like a beak and his eyes were birdlike and black.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Rose." Basil looked to Albus and James, who looked very excited.

Rosie wasn't there for much longer, the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor and she sat happily with her cousins and housemates. Basil waited for Anna to be called out.

"Winchester, Annalise." Basil snickered at Anna's name. No one called her by her whole name.

Anna was shaking so bad, her hands were clamped together and her smile was elucidating the whole room. Yet, the hat took a while and was silent for a long time. Anna's face began to frown and brighten then her face was blank and her eyes were wide.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Anna smiled brighter than before, her instinct was to run to Basil and sit with her. Basil was immediately hugged by her best friend and awaited the last person to be called.

"Young, Kristina."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The feat began shortly after, tons of food was placed on the long tables. Anna and Basil quickly loaded their plates with lots of food, it tasted better than they ever imagined. Soon enough, Anna had become friends with Megara (Who preferred Meg) and Persephone. Meg was a short girl with her blonde hair in a bun and her eyes hidden behind glasses.

"This is the best food I have ever eaten." Persephone threw more and more food in her mouth while Anna began talking about something else.

"Are you two both pure-bloods?" Anna asked curiously while piling her food onto her fork.

"Yes, both my parents went to the Italian magic school." Persephone agreed happily.

"Yes, my parents went here. How about you two?" Meg asked fixing her classes that were a little too big for her petite nose.

"My family is pure blooded." Anna replied, she was going to start another conversation to avoid Basil's answer but Basil was too quick.

"I'm a muggle born."

There was a haughty laugh that came behind Basil and there was some snickering. Anna and Basil turned to see Scorpius, Sylvestri, and Peter right behind them with a look of disgust on their faces. Sylvestri tiny black eyes were focused on Basil.

"You're a mudblood? You're filthier than the Potters and Weasleys." Scorpius spat as his lip curled in disgust.

"Back off Malfoy!" A voice yelled from behind the three mongrels. It was Albus.

"Oh now you have Potter backing you up?" Scorpius laughed as he got closer to Basil.

"Go away you arse. I don't need some pure-blood to tell me I'm not worthy." Basil growled, before she knew she pushed Scorpius into Peter and they fell.

Sylvestri looked like he was about to say something back to Basil but there was an elongated shadow over the young boy. His beady eyes looked up to see Hagrid with an angry look on his face. Sylvestri, Peter, and Scorpius skidded back from the half giant.

"Aye, is these three buggin' ya?" Hagrid grunted to Basil. Basil smiled towards the cowardly looking boys.

"No, but thank you Hagrid. I can manage." Basil assured then pushed herself off the large seat to help Scorpius off the ground.

Scorpius pushed himself up without the help of Basil and looked disgusted at the pure sight of her. He stomped off with his fellow goons to follow the Slytherin table off to their housing. Albus said his goodnight to Anna and Basil and retreated for the Gryffindor group.

"Come on, our Prefect is showing us where to go." Anna pointed out to show the slender brunet marching off. Basil was sure his name was Gabriel.

Gabriel spoke quickly and often scratched the side of his face after he spoke. The Ravenclaw house marched up a spiral staircase that was beautifully decorated with portraits of past Ravenclaw. Once they reached the top of the staircase, Gabriel held the eagle knocker and hit it again the door.

"What goes up but never down?" The eagle knocked asked, startling Basil half to death.

"Your age." Gabriel snapped fairly quickly and the door swung open. "The eagle keeps telling the same ones over and over again" He explained then scratched his face.

The common room was large and nicely decorated like the staircase. The carpet was blue and the bookshelves were stacked with thousands of book, the arched windows let in the nice breeze from outside, and there was a beautifully sculpted look alike to the Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Now, all should go to bed! We have lots to do in the morning. Classes starting!" Gabriel exclaimed then showed the entry to the dorms.

Anna and Basil went up a few more steps that led to a beautiful dormitory with nice, soft beds and windows that brought in the nicest breeze. Persephone and Meg soon joined them as their roommates.

"This is going to be amazing!" Anna exclaimed throwing her things onto her bed. Anna let out Shadow from his cage and scratched him behind the ear.

Basil found Hairball curled up already on the bed waiting for her._ 'Must've found his way here' _Basil assumed then patted the poor kitten. It was fairly simple to put her things away, Basil smashed her clothes into a pile and relaxed on the bed while Anna, Meg, and Persephone were struggling to keep everything neat and tidy.

All four of the girls put their things away and got ready for bed. Basil sat with her eyes on Hairball; her glowing eyes were focusing back on her master. Anna said a goodnight then let Shadow fly off to the owlery. Basil said a goodnight to them and laid down in the nice bed. It was peaceful, but it was still hard for Basil to fall asleep. '_No one must know…keep quiet.' _ Basil thought with her hands gripping her sheets closely to her shivering body. Soon though, Basil's eyes fell heavy and she fell asleep with only thing on her mind, _classes tomorrow_.


	4. No Seeing Doors

_No Seeing Doors_

"Basil! Wake up, today is the day!" Anna exclaimed in excitement as her voice was like fireworks in Basil's ear.

Basil clutched the pillow around her head but it was thrown halfway across the room by Anna. Persephone and Meg laughed and were almost ready to go down to eat breakfast. Meg was pulling her bun together and Persephone was brushing out her curled hair.

"Come on Basil, you don't want to miss breakfast." Persephone assured with a cheery tone.

Basil sighed loudly and got ready like everyone told her to. Basil's nervousness was slowly washing away by the pure fact that she had made it this far. There was little doubt in her mind that her magic was a mistake. With her robes placed perfect and her hair properly brushed, Basil joined Anna, Meg, and Persephone down the elongated tower to the great hall.

"Wonder what breakfast they're serving." Persephone said in a dreamy like voice. Her thoughts were obviously somewhere else.

"We all have potions first, correct?" Anna inquired with a little skip in her step. All three agreed.

"And we're with Hufflepuff. Then Dark Arts with Slytherin." Meg reminded, Basil groaned.

"If I have to be with that Malfoy one more time, I swear I'll scream." Basil felt disgusted by saying his name.

Anna agreed and then spoke about classes and teachers. Basil didn't find any interest with that matter at the moment, her stomach was growling too much. Once they entered the Great Hall, all the tables were set with breakfast and many of the students were already eating. Anna, Basil, Meg, and Persephone sat and ate their meal happily.

"I heard Coleman is a real pushover." Derek Collins told all the first years with excitement.

"What about Aguirre?" Meg asked and pushed her glasses up her thin nose.

Derek shrugged and sat with some other Ravenclaw boys. Persephone finished off her plate quickly and began eating the leftovers of Meg's. Anna began talking again about Professor Aguirre and his supposed teachings.

"Oh Basil, someone is staring at you." Meg interrupted with a sly smile.

Basil looked in the direction Meg was and there sitting was Scorpius. His smug face was staring back at Basil; his eyes didn't leave hers until Peter pushed him upwards from the table. Basil brushed it off and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Such a creep." Basil spat.

Soon they all finished their food and went to their first class, Potions with Professor Coleman. Once they entered the darkened classroom they saw an older man with curled grey hair and cat like eyes sitting at his desk. His robes were long and oversized for his petit body.

"Welcome class." His rough voice croaked into the class.

The Hufflepuffs sat with their friends near the other side of the class while the Ravenclaws stayed on theirs. Professor Coleman rolled his eyes and began simple instructions of how the year was going to go on. It seemed to go on forever before Coleman stopped and analyzed his desk.

"Let me try something. Everyone will have a bowl of brew and you must turn it with your wand. Simple basics." Coleman instructed.

A flick of the wand and the bowls of brew flew through the sky and went to everyone's seats. It was brown and lumpy with little bubbles rising to the surface; Basil's face scrunched up in disgust. Anna started straight away and was barely able to turn it. Persephone took it the easiest and spun it into a liquid substance. Meg turned hers a little too fast and splattered it around. Sadly, Basil couldn't even move it.

"Basil, it's easy. Just relax." Anna assured and tried to ease her friend.

Basil saw Coleman stepping to her side of the room and her pace quicken. Her wand was making sparks and her wrist was rotating quickly trying to make anything happen. The brew just sat there, lumpy and bubbly.

"Problem Sweets?" Coleman asked as his eyes focused on the stationary brew.

"No-no thank you. I think I have it now." Basil lied and lifted her wrist.

Suddenly a spark came out of nowhere and splattered the brew across the room, mostly over Basil and Coleman. The rest of the brew hit the floor and some on Anna and the other Ravenclaws. Basil sat there mortified at what she just done, afraid of what Coleman might do. Instead of shouting or making a sarcastic comment, he laughed.

"Well you moved it. Good job." Coleman assured with a sincere smile to Basil.

Basil didn't move an inch; her face was a mix of confusion and relief. Anna was still smiling wildly at what had just happened and continued turning her brew with ease. Persephone helped Basil clean up the mess before the bell rang with a little help from Coleman.

"Thank you class, we'll continue next time." Coleman made his farewell and went back to his desk.

Basil threw her things in her bag and skidded across the tiled flooring to join her friends. Persephone joined right behind her with her bag opened and cluttered. Anna and Meg were almost sprinting to Defense Against Dark Arts.

"Well that class was interesting." Meg teased while readjusting her bun.

"Shush. I have no idea how to do anything like that." Basil shot back defensively.

Meg's mouth kept shut till they arrived into their class with Professor Aguirre. Only he wasn't there, but James Potter. He was picking up some books and paper and speaking a low voice and ruffling his hair with a free hand. Once James caught all his things together he hurried to get out of the classroom till he saw Anna and Basil.

"Hello again, sorry I'm running late." James apologized as his hands fumbled to close his bag.

"What happened?" Anna asked and sat down in her seat.

"My cousin Victoire threw a spell and made my things explode. All I did was tease her." James smiled evilly then dashed out of the class.

Basil sat her stuff down when she felt an eerie present coming from behind her. Once she turned, it was an awful sight for her. It was Scorpius Malfoy with the same smug look on his face and his friends, Sylvestri and Peter, on both sides.

"Aren't you glad to see me Sweets?" Scorpius teased once he was standing in front of her.

"Just delighted, now leave me be." Basil sat down and waited for the Professor but Scorpius didn't leave her alone.

"My father has always told me about mud-bloods. They're easy to see. But you….you're no ordinary one are you?" Scorpius edged closer to Basil's face, "Why don't you tell me? You're not really-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to remind you of personal boundaries." A young man bellowed as he entered the room.

The man strutted over and grabbed Scorpius by the robe and pulled him around. The man's dark green eyes peered over Scorpius like he was examining him; finally he let him sit down with Peter and Sylvestri. The man stood towards the front of the class and scrambled his messy brown hair.

"Hello everyone, well as you know this class will…" Professor Aguirre went on with his speech but Basil tuned out.

Basil's eyes focused on the window where she could see a clear view of grassy field. Her imagination ran wild while Aguirre droned on and on about the curriculum for the rest of the year when something strange happened. Hairball was going across the field with a spring in her step as she flew through the grass. Basil took a double take at her cat that was frolicking but then Hairball stopped and stared somewhere else; Hairball fled from the area and off away from the grounds.

"No!" Basil shouted out and flew her seat backwards. The class stared.

"Is there something wrong Sweets?" Aguirre asked with his face scrunched.

"No, sorry." Basil turned a bright red and sat down with her head hanging low.

Basil could hear the snickering coming from the Slytherin side of the room, mostly Scorpius who wouldn't take his eyes off of Basil. Anna nudged her with a questioning look but Basil shook her head.

"Now if there are no more interruptions, next week we'll start our first assignments." Aguirre explained then the bell rang throughout the school.

Anna jumped up with and threw her things over her shoulder and sprung out the room. Basil, Meg, and Persephone followed a little behind till Anna stopped halfway and seemed to be looking at something.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Persephone questioned, inching closer to the great hall.

"Yeah, let me talk to Basil first." Anna assured then pushed them off to the great hall. Anna stood straight and looked at Basil with a concern expression. "Why did you scream?"

"I saw Hairball run off away from the castle." Basil whispered then looked around for anybody nearby.

"So what? He'll reappear soon enough." Anna shook it off and tried to walk to lunch.

"No, you didn't see it. He was afraid. Something was coming." Basil knew this sounded crazy but it didn't matter.

"You're just imagining things." Anna brushed it off and rushed down to the Great Hall.

Basil let out a loud sigh of annoyance and trudged off to eat lunch with his friends. Basil pushed her thick hair out her face and looked around for anyone to talk to; but there was no one around she knew. Once Basil walked to the entrance, there was a cold breeze flying in and something even stranger happened. Basil didn't see the Great Hall room, but a pile of rubble and torn tapestry with the pictures of each house. There was some piercing screams where Basil could barely make out.

"Basil, are you okay?" Another voice uttered which snapped Basil out of a daydream. It was Albus Potter.

"Oh hey Albus, sorry I was thinking." Basil mumbled and slid her feet to her table.

"Basil, are you sure you're alright? You looked scared." Albus questioned and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Just a little out of it you know? First day." Basil lied and rushed off to sit next to Anna.

Anna and Meg were in a conversation about the teachers so far and what they have heard from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's experiences with the other teachers. Basil kept her head down and ate her bits of food very slowly while she was hoping this would end fairly quickly. All of a sudden, owls flew from the windows to drop off any letters or packages. A few people had acquired some packages, probably forgotten things, but mostly no one received anything.

"Basil, watch out!" Persephone mumbled through her mouth full of food.

Basil looked up to see a package falling towards her; she recoiled and the box fell onto her plate of food and knocked over some glasses. Basil examined the large box and quickly thought it was meant for Anna or Persephone because of the size and neat packaging. Basil turned over the box to see a name knifed into the bottom.

_BASIL SWEETS_

"Well that doesn't look right." Anna commented with a look of horror and brushed her finger over the jagged lettering.

"You shouldn't open that. It might have a curse or a jinx." Meg commented and pushed her plate away.

Basil analyzed the box and turned it over a few times. _Why would anyone try to jinx me? _ Basil thought and looked over her name numerous times until her decision was made. She was going to open it. Basil took her lunch knife and cut into the box through the taping, Meg watched with a petrified expression. Once the box was opened, it revealed a few red and gold papers that wrapped around a circular object.

"What is it?" Persephone asked with wide eyes.

"It's a sneakoscope." Anna assured and pulled the little toy out of the box.

The little toy remained silent and stood still. Basil knew these things went loud and spun around when something or someone untrustworthy was happening. _Who would send me this? _ Basil thought and took back the object from Anna.

"Well it's nothing. I'll put it in my bag and put it in my room when we go up there. It was probably my Grandpa." Basil rolled her eyes at the thought of her grandfather's possible attempt to send something by owl.

Persephone and Meg left to go find some other friends who were sorted into other houses and said they would be back by curfew. Anna and Basil sat in silence for a little bit before leaving the Great Hall to find something to do. Ever since they stepped into Hogwarts, they barely even talked about it.

"So, you like it so far?' Basil asked awkwardly and looked around for anyone.

"Yeah, it's everything I wished for. How about you? Are you convinced you have your magic back?" Anna asked in a hushed tone.

"Not really. I just want to know how I have it back." Basil agreed with a slight smile to her friend.

Suddenly they saw Albus slipping down the halls with another boy. They seemed to running away from something; they didn't even stop to see that they were running right into Anna and Basil.

"Sorry! We didn't see you." Albus apologized and helped Anna stand to her feet. The other boy helped Basil up.

"What are you running from?" Anna asked as she gained her posture.

"Peter, Scorpious, and Sylvestri tripped Theo and me into a bust and it broke. Filch saw and came after us." Albus explained quickly then looked around for Filch.

"Why didn't you tell him what Scorpius did?" Anna questioned. Basil pushed them off to another hall just in case Filch was still after him.

"He hated my father when he went here. Besides, he probably didn't even see us." Albus nodded to Theo.

Theo was sickly skinny with pale eyes and curly light brown hair. He nodded and shook violently; it was obvious he was never in trouble a lot till now. Albus patted him on the back and look back to the girls.

"Anything new with you guys?' Albus inquired with his Potter-like smile.

"Classes were real easy. Oh but you missed Malfoy being told off by Aguirre." Basil finally said. Albus lit up instantly.

"Oh boy, I would've loved that!" Albus agreed and smiled like an idiot for the longest time.

"That's payback for what he did, right Al?" Theo asked in a hopeful voice.

"I guess so. Hey, want to go to the courtyard?" Albus suggested and turned to Anna and Basil.

They agreed and followed to the courtyard to meet some of the other Gryffindor students. Basil clutched her bag tightly to her side and looked side to side to examine the walls of the castle. It was archaic but beautiful just the same; many portraits that were obviously moving and beautiful doors. Doors. _What? _ Basil looked at the rusty looking doors that were made from molding wood with a coal black lock.

"Why don't they redo those doors?" Basil asked curiously, the others looked at her like she was insane.

"What doors?" Albus asked bewilderedly.

"Those!" Basil pointed to the two doors directly across from each other.

"There's nothing there Basil." Anna agreed and urged Basil to keep walking.

Basil slowly caught up and looked at the walls as they passed by, clearly doors were there, or maybe just to herself. Basil knew she wasn't crazy but how could they not see it? _Never mind the doors, you're normal. _She thought finally with a shake of the head and continued on. One of the doors creaked behind the students, a hand then quickly pulled it shut and locked it from the inside.


	5. Sweets Key

_ Sweets Key_

The year seemed to fly by; it was already the end of October. Basil struggled to prove herself that her magic was truly back and had trouble even conjuring an easy spell. Hairball has not returned since the first day; Anna had finally decided that something was wrong but didn't act on it. The weirdest thing was that Basil still saw the doors and no one else did, but what was even weirder was that her sneakoscope went off randomly in the hallways.

"You always forget to dump that thing in the room!" Anna exclaimed as they hurried off to Herbology.

"I know, but the work they give us takes me all night." Basil replied hastily and jumped to her seat in front of Professor Longbottom.

Longbottom smiled happily and continued with his lesson on the magical plant that he was presenting. It was a spiky plant, but Basil didn't really pay attention at what Longbottom was saying. Most of his lessons were really exciting, but this one seemed droning.

"Can anyone tell me how we can destroy the Spiky Bush?" Longbottom questioned the class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Anna's hand shot up quickly.

"Fire-Making spells, but at a distance since their spikes shoot out when attacked." Anna answered in her prideful tone.

"Correct; five points to Ravenclaw." Longbottom assured and continued with the lesson.

The class was almost over with barely any injuries, except for Professor Longbottom himself and a Hufflepuff boy, which caused both of them pain. Suddenly, Mistress McGonagall came through the room.

"How can I help you?" Longbottom asked. It seemed serious by the look on McGonagall's face.

"I would like to talk to Ms. Gelsimini." McGonagall bluntly stated and stared at Persephone.

Persephone gathered her things and left with McGonagall in a hurry. After that, the class went back to normal with packing up their things and talking to their peers about other things. The bell rang a moment later and the kids left for lunch.

"What do you think is going on?" Basil questioned and continued to the library where they were meeting Albus.

"Who knows? Persephone will tell us when she returns." Anna assured then proceeded to go to the library.

Once they entered the library, they were surprised to see Albus talking to Scorpius and his awful friends. Anna stopped and wanted to wait for Albus to acknowledge them, Basil went straight towards them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Albus exclaimed and looked Scorpius straight in the eye.

"What's going on?" Basil asked and interfered with the two.

"Potter will fill you in. I'll see you soon, _Sweets." _Scorpius made a strange nose with her name; like he knew something that she didn't.

Scorpius and his goons left the library leaving Albus, Anna, and Basil alone. Anna stood next to Albus and looked at the two with curiosity but didn't say anything.

"What were you two talking about?" Basil stared at Albus who stood stiff and looked off at the distance.

"Malfoy was talking rubbish. He was saying that you were lying about your blood or whatever and that he's heard of you before." Albus scoffed then laughed.

Anna looked directly to Basil with wide eyes; they both stood there and looked to each other in silence. Albus caught on and looked at both them with concern.

"What…what was he telling you?" Basil inquired and looked around to see if they would come back.

"Malfoy said you were lying about being a muggle-born. But why would you lie about that?" Albus laughed dryly, Basil just stared.

"Albus, I'm not a mudblood." Basil announced quickly.

"Don't say that term! But, why would you lie?" Albus asked with pleading eyes.

"I can't really tell you. Not even Anna knows why, fully. Just know that my grandfather did something really bad in the past and they took our magic away." Basil explained quietly and looked down.

"Oh. So that's why you didn't want to say anything. Well don't worry, Malfoy won't figure it out." Albus assured with his dazzling smile.

Basil agreed with the same smile. Anna, Albus, and Basil went to what they were originally going to do, study, and left the library a half an hour later. They went to dinner right after and joined their house tables. Anna and Basil noticed Persephone had returned but not very happy.

"What's wrong Persephone?" Anna asked and ate pits of her stew. Persephone didn't even touch the food in front of her.

"Someone broke into the Ministry. Her father works there as the guard for some top secret evidence section. The person broke in and stole something so her dad was fired." Meg explained, frowns were put on all their faces.

"I'm sorry Persephone, do they know who did it?" Basil looked at Persephone, the beautiful girl's eyes were teary and small.

"No. They said until they figure out who stole the thing, my father can't go near the ministry." Persephone cried and blew her nose into a napkin.

"So he can get his job back? That's good." Anna assured and finished her food.

"I guess, but it gets worse. The investigating team is nowhere to be found! They haven't turned up to work." Persephone blew her nose again and left the table.

Basil ate the rest of her plate and finished off her goblet then waited for Meg to eat a little more before they evacuated the table. All glum and depressed, they followed up the long tower and into their dormitories. A loud meow sounded in the chair behind them, Basil turned and saw none other than Hairball.

"Hairball! Where have you been?" Basil asked rhetorically and held her small kitty.

"I'm going to bed. I already finished my parchment for Coleman." Anna announced then said goodnight.

Basil sat in the common room at a little desk and wrote on her parchment for potions. After some time it became boring and she tried to pull anything out of her brain to just finish it up. Suddenly, Hairball hissed and scratched at the table leg. Basil quickly turned and stared at the cat and around the room; nothing was there.

"What are you doing?" Basil stared at the cat while his eyes were on something else.

Basil stood up and looked in the direction of Hairball's gaze to see whatever he was looking at. Something shiny stuck out from the window where the moonlight was coming through. Basil strutted over to the opening, it was fairly high so nothing could climb, and then that's where she saw it. A rustic key lying perfectly on the ledge of the window.

"Strange…"

Under closer inspection, it was certainly strange. Basil grazed her finger over the key and felt little dibs in the metal; she turned it around and found something quite alarming. There was a name carved into the metal, perfectly placed and furbished.

_Sweets_

"Oh my god." Basil gasped and held the key closer.

Her eyes scanned the key, every little groove her eyes spotted, then her mind went blank. Basil stood there just awestricken for a few moments, _how? Why? It's just like the box…_ Basil thought. After a few more minutes of staring, Basil gathered her things together and went straight for her room. _That's enough for today. _Basil decided and threw her key in her bag and jumped into bed with key still in her mind.


	6. Agreements

_Agreements_

As soon as Basil woke up the next morning, she jumped up to make sure the key was still there and it was. Clear as day it said 'Sweets' imprinted on the side; it looked ancient but it didn't have an ounce of rust on it. Basil threw the key in her bag and got ready before Anna woke up.

"Basil? What are you doing?" Anna yawned and sat up in her bed.

"Get ready, I need to show you something. " Basil shot back bluntly and brushed her thick hair.

Anna got up and threw on her clothes and school robes while Basil waited for her. Once they were ready, they strolled down the staircase and down the hallways till Basil stopped halfway to the Great Hall; Basil made sure no one was around, not even Trevor the toad, and went for her bag. Anna looked a little annoyed and groggy but Basil ignored it and pulled out the key.

"What about it?" Anna asked and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Look. At. The. Side." Basil emphasized with giant, dark eyes.

Anna looked and gasped, "What? No, that's not real. Where'd you find this?" Anna kept talking and muttering on and on.

"I found it last night while finishing my work. It was just sitting on the window ledge and it has my name on it." Basil explained leaned against the wall of the corridor.

"How though? First the package and now the key." Anna spoke softly and examined the key thoroughly.

Before Basil could say anything, Albus was coming down the hall and called out to them with a friendly hello. Anna threw the key back into Basil's hands, which didn't turn out well. Basil fumbled and the key jumped a few meters in front of her.

"You dropped something." Albus laughed and picked up the key, his eyes instantly saw the engraving. "Is this yours?"

Anna and Basil exchanged looks and hesitated to answer. Basil could tell Anna wanted to tell Albus all about the packages and the key. Yet, Basil didn't; mainly because her idea behind the key meant more to her. Basil thought the key would be an aid in some way to reveal the innocence of her Grandfather. _It will help…it will help… _Basil thought over and over.

"Well, yes and no." Basil finally answered and took the key back.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked with a raised brow. More and more people filled the hall.

"I think…I have to tell you guys something." Basil announced and directed them to a lone part of the halls.

As they walked, Basil became flustered and anxious. She never told anyone, not even Anna, the whole events of her Grandfather's past. Basil knew it was insane, but she thought the key would solve the problems. Especially from the news Persephone told them the day before.

"I never told anyone this story, not even you," Basil looked to Anna who was looking as nervous as Basil was, "But, I've decided that both of you need to know about the reason my family doesn't have magic."

"Because they're muggles right?" Albus quickly interjected with a skeptical tone.

"I'm not a muggle-born. I would be a half-blood if my father still had magic." Basil looked at Albus. His face was contorted again, this time with confusion. "My Grandfather is Arnold Sweets. Wizard World known murderer."

"Arnold Sweets! Are you kidding me?" Albus exclaimed with his mouth ajar. Anna knew this part already but was still looking surprised.

"My grandpa murdered thirty-one people who worked for the Ministry. He didn't like the way they ran things, thought they were power hungry. He was convicted for putting a special curse on the members that turned them to stone. After they turned to stone, they would erode away into dust."

"But you live with your Grandfather. How did he not go to Azkaban?" Anna asked in horror.

"He pleaded innocent saying that his mind wasn't right. He said someone was controlling him when he casted the spells. The court let him go but they took his magic away from his family and anybody after him." Basil let out an audible sigh and stared at her wand.

"Then how do you have magic? You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be able to do magic." Albus asked. Basil couldn't tell if he was believing her or not.

"I have no idea. I haven't been able to do a simple spell all year-"

"Because you don't believe." Anna interrupted her expression was slightly happy.

"I don't know. So when I found this key, it may be crazy but, I think it will prove my grandpa is innocent. Persephone even said herself that things were happening at the ministry. I think the real culprit is back and I'm determined to find him." Basil stood straight and clenched the key in her hand.

"Basil that's insane. What is the key even for? You don't know and no one else does." Anna argued and held her bag tighter to her side.

"What if it's not? Someone obviously sent this to me and I think they're trying to tell me to find out who's behind all of this." Anna and Albus stood there quietly.

"But there have been no attacks." Anna reminded in her Hermione-like tone.

"Not yet. Remember what Persephone said? The investigating team is missing. That's who the real culprit went after first." Basil shot back and became tense.

It seemed like forever before anyone spoke a word. Anna was staring at Basil with concern, while Albus was waiting for Anna to say something. There was no proof that was Basil was right and she knew that, but Basil needed to find out. Anna finally opened her mouth but no words came out, she threw her arms around Basil and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Basil yelled out and squirmed.

"I'm saying that I'll help you. I'll find out whatever I can about this key and anything else." Anna informed and unlocked her hold around Basil.

"Well, it's crazy but I like it. I'm with you." Albus laughed and stared straight to Basil.

Basil smiled while her muscles unclenched and she could breathe right again. They all decided to go to breakfast once there was nothing else to say about the subject. They sat at their individual tables and with their friends. Persephone was feeling a bit better and eating normally again and Meg was reading through one the textbooks.

"Herbology makes no sense." Meg muttered and flipped a page.

"Quidditch is starting soon. James is on the Gryffindor team as a Seeker." Anna informed and ate her sausage.

"Who's on our team? Are we even good?" Basil remarked and finished off the plate.

"Victoire Weasley is our chaser and Barney Corner is our keeper. They're really good for our standards." Persephone added with a small smile.

The four of them decided they would attend the Ravenclaw game that was approaching, it was against Slytherin surprisingly. As they finished they went to their first classes, Charms with Professor Carrie, who was a very strict women that stood straight like a pencil at all times. Then they would go off to transfiguration with Ms. Celeste, an airy teacher with curly blonde hair and swayed side to side during lessons. Albus made a remark that she reminded him of their family friend, Luna Lovegood. Classes went to an end and they went to the library to meet Albus again.

"Isn't that Hagrid?" Anna pointed to the giant man with white hair.

"Yes, let's go over to talk to him." Basil dragged Anna over to the man as he trudged through the quad.

"'Ello, have yeh seen Albus?" Hagrid asked and looked around curiously.

"Oh yes, we're about to see him now. He's meeting us in the library." Anna replied with a nervous smile. His size defiantly made Anna fear about him.

Hagrid said his thank you and rushed off to the library before them. Anna and Basil followed behind slowly, hoping they could give them space, and talked about Quidditch and a little bit about the key. Anna was skeptical but she kept saying that she would help over and over again. They stopped in front of the library, Hagrid and Albus were conversing and it didn't seem to be going well. Albus looked like a tomato and Hagrid was looking stern. After a few more minutes, Hagrid left in a hurry and didn't even acknowledge them.

"What was that?" Basil muttered to Albus as they approached him.

"My mother contacted Hagrid and asked him to be my on campus guardian. James never had Hagrid babying him!" Albus ranted and stomped off with his fist clenched.

"I feel bad for Albus." Anna sighed and sat in a seat with her books. Basil went into deep thought before talking.

"Harry Potter is an Auror right?" Basil bluntly said and stared straight at Albus as he kept walking.

"Yes, head of office I think."

"So he would know when dark wizards are up to something?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Anna, I think we just found our proof."


	7. Slaps and Stones

_Slaps and Stones_

After the Halloween feast, Anna went straight for the books. The young blonde read every book about criminals and deadly curses in the entire library. It was amazing that she had time to do all her homework and have free time to sit with Basil and Albus at the quad as they discussed theories.

Today was one of those days. It was mid-November, Saturday to be exact, and freezing at that; there was no snow yet but it rained heavily the night before so the grass was slippery and muddy. Anna sat between Albus and Basil on a stone bench and looked over the notes she's made.

"Sweets worked during this time at Diagon Alley as catering to other businesses and his hours were fairly flexible. It was easy for them to convict him." Anna mumbled and flipped through her notes.

"Also they saw him perform the curse in front of their own eyes." Albus reminded and scanned the pages.

Basil sat in silence while they discussed over several theories. It became tedious to listen anymore; Anna always would squeal when there was a solid idea that came up. Basil focused on the scenery, the grass and trees mainly, thinking back on some of the Herbology work she had done. Something struck her in that moment. Mainly about her horrible nightmare she had the night before; it was a replica of the nightmare she had on the train. Suddenly her thought was a seemingly amazing idea.

"Where did you find curse?" Basil spoke out and looked at the black covered notebook.

"In _Deadly Curses and Spells for Revenge. _It is called the Medusa's Curse; it takes advanced potion and herbology knowledge. The user must drink a certain powering potion then conduct the curse within twelve hours of drinking it._" _Anna replied blankly and looked over the page.

"Where can you learn the spell?"

"Any dark art book or from dark art practices." Albus answered and pursed his lips.

"Does my grandfather look like the kind of person to learn dark arts?" Basil smirked as a sign of a win. Anna shook her head.

"Not enough. The ministry has proof that your grandfather hated them and anything they passed." Anna bit her pen cap.

Basil groaned loudly and fell back down on the small space she had to occupy. Albus was leaning over Anna's shoulder and mouthing everything he read. It seemed like hours for Basil when finally Anna slammed the notebook shut and crossed her arms with a clear sigh in defeat.

"This is impossible." Albus moved over so Anna could stretch her legs on the bench.

"Nothing is impossible. We're missing something." Basil argued and sat up.

There, standing a few feet away and drawing close, was Scorpius. Peter was with him and snarling like a rabid dog as soon as he saw Basil and her group. Scorpius watched Basil with his light blue eyes and didn't move his gaze. Basil stood up and crossed her arms.

"What are you staring at?" Basil snapped.

"Don't be so sensitive Sweets. Can't I drop in and see how you are?" Scorpius's sarcastic tone was almost migraine worthy.

"Just peachy, now if you will, leave us be." Basil finally said and sat back down next to Anna. Scorpius saw the notebook.

"Oh what's this?" Scorpius eyed the booklet and raised his hand to touch it.

"Nothing!" Anna squeaked and swung her arm back, barely missing Albus's shoulder.

"Touchy are you? Must be a diary." Peter laughed and reached for the notebook.

Basil, frozen, watched horrific event unfold. Peter pushed Albus backwards while reaching and ripped the book from Anna's hand, which also caused her to fall backwards in the muddy grass. Anna shrieked and Albus screamed out 'Malfoy' in anger. Scorpius pulled the book from Peter's clutches and scanned the contents. Basil felt rage and terror course through her veins; but she couldn't do anything as she didn't want to be expelled.

"Good god, your grandfather is Arnold Sweets! Notorious criminal. No wonder you were so touchy." Scorpius spat and threw the notebook at Basil roughly.

"Don't you dare say a word Malfoy!" Basil yelled furiously and jumped right in front of him.

"It's the public's right to know we have a felon on campus." Scorpius threw his arms behind him and stared straight into Basil's eyes.

"I'm not a felon! I've done nothing wrong." Basil whispered in a harsh tone. A few students started to watch the events.

"Oh don't get angry with me. I rather not be turned to stone." Scorpius remarked snidely. Basil was enraged.

That was the moment that no one saw coming. It was slow motion for Basil as her hand rose up and smashed against soft skin. Basil slapped Scorpius across the face and screamed a rather provocative phrase at him. Peter watched in horror and Scorpius was ghost white except for the red hand mark on his cheek. Everyone was for a loss of words at what had just happened; even the few students who witnessed were quiet.

"I…I didn't mean that." Basil muttered and stepped back in horror.

"You'll be getting it now, Sweets." Peter spat and pulled Scorpius away from courtyard.

Basil was frozen again, her mind was blank, and no one said anything to her. Albus helped Anna to her feet and examined her muddy back; they were in a desperate need in a bath. Anna cautiously approached Basil and held her shoulder gingerly.

"Are you okay?" Anna stood in front of Basil with watery eyes.

"Come on guys. You two need to get cleaned up and redressed." Basil blankly replied and rushed out of the courtyard.

Basil shuffled down the hallway with her head down and her eyes fixated on the floor. _Why did I hit him? I didn't even want to. _Basil thought and approached the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower. Before she could even step onto the staircase, a voice came from behind her.

"Sweets, come with me." McGonagall boomed from behind her.

Basil turned forlornly, her eyes never making contact with McGonagall. The young brunette was in fear that looking at her would make it worse. They marched down the halls and to the headmaster's office; Basil never wanted to enter this part of the school. They sat down in the headmaster's office, Basil sat stiffly in a chair.

"What were you thinking? Hitting another student, a Malfoy too." McGonagall lectured and paced around the room.

"He…he was provoking me."

"Doesn't permit you to slap-"

"He was making fun of my family! He threatened to tell everyone that I'm Arnold Sweet's granddaughter!" Basil's anger was uncontrollable at this point. Nothing seemed wrong to her in that moment.

"The fact that your grandfather is a known criminal should not cause you to hurt another student. If Mr. Malfoy heard this, he'd make my life a nightmare." McGonagall sighed and stood parallel of Basil.

"So, I'm expelled?"

"Oh no, nothing that serious. I'll have Professor Carrie decide your punishment as head of the house. If you strike another student though, do not expect this easy treatment."

Basil nodded expressively and thanked her for her consideration. After a few minutes, Basil had entered the Ravenclaw common room and threw herself on an empty chair and let her eyes tear up. She could hear people come and go from the room, not taking a second to acknowledge her existence; but she knew Anna had appeared when there was the sound of the chair being pulled up beside her.

"You know, it is Malfoy's fault. He should have known that you were going to fight back." Anna spoke quietly. Her hair was slightly wet and she was wearing a new set of clothes.

"I know, but I shouldn't have hit him. I went to his level." Basil sat up and whipped her eyes from leftover tears.

"I think that it was Peter who told on you. Scorpious was too scared to say anything." Anna assured and sat back in her chair with her signature smile.

Basil began to talk comfortably again with Anna. They discussed about if Anna had found anything, she didn't, and if they saw Albus after the whole fiasco. Anna had told her that Albus was fuming after Basil treaded off; Albus was threatening to murder Scorpius, but Anna talked him out of it.

Suddenly, Persephone and Meg dashed into the common room, breathing heavily and beet red, they were making sounds that were inaudible and practically gibberish. They hit their knees in front of Anna and Basil, both ghostly white.

"What's wrong?" Anna gasped and helped them into open chairs. Other Ravenclaws came to the scene.

"It's Kristina Young." Meg coughed dryly and tried to regain her breathing.

"What about her?" Derek Collins interrogated and kneeled down to Persephone's level.

"She's…she's been turned to stone." Persephone muttered softly and inhaled some air.

Anna turned instantly to Basil with worry all over her face. Basil's mouth stayed agape, her mind raced with so many things that it was nearly impossible to pin point one thought. The whole room was abuzz in the news, mostly was frightened and couldn't come up with any reason. Basil escaped the madness and to her room where she sat in her bed with Hairball and continued to contemplate the events. _The person is here…I have to stop him… _Basil decided and looked off out the window nearest to her bed. Everything seemed to crumple around her and she couldn't stop it; it was like escaping from quick sand. Basil took deep breathes and tried to set her mind to one thought to calm down.

"At least Scorpius is the least of my worries."


	8. The Worst Punishment

_The Worst Punishment_

Another nightmare haunted her from the night before; probably from the aftermath of the slightly traumatic event from the night before. It wasn't until morning till Anna had confronted Basil about the incident. Basil had just got up from her bed and dressed for a casual Sunday to do no work and just to sit around. Yet, that wasn't what she was planning, Basil was planning to search through every detail and note they had until she figured out a main culprit for the crimes.

"Basil, how are you feeling?" Anna asked as Basil untangled her hair with a brush.

"Kristina Young has been turning to stone. How do you think I'm doing?" Basil snapped and threw the brush against the nightstand.

"Calm down, it's not your fault. It is nothing to get worked up over!" The blonde fought back and stomped closer to her friend.

"Yes it is. I could finally solve this case and return all the magic back to my family." Basil rolled her eyes and left the dorm.

Basil trudged out of the Ravenclaw tower and down the corridors. Her mind was filled with frustrated thoughts and her brain was throbbing. It didn't help that she kept blaming herself for Kristina's current state. If only Basil could figure out who is doing this and why, maybe she could save Kristina. Suddenly, Ms. Carrie cleared her throat rather obnoxiously and pulled Basil back by the shoulder.

"Yes Professor Carrie?" Basil questioned with fake sweetness.

"McGonagall has informed me that I must punish you for striking young Malfoy-"

"He provoked me!"

"Sh! You will march yourself to Professor Aguirre and help him with papers. Now." Professor Carrie hissed and pointed her long finger down the hall.

Basil's lips turned to a scowl and her face was ruby red; she still stomped down the hallway to Professor Aguirre's office. Once she arrived, Aguirre was stacking papers on his desk and muttering to himself about grades of some sort. Basil knocked loudly to make him turn his attention.

"Oh hello there Sweets, come in, come in." Aguirre greeted softly and used his wand to pull out a chair.

"Why do I have detention with you?" Basil muttered and sat down hastily.

"It's not detention, just punishment. Professor Carrie doesn't really like spending time with her students. Or more like her Ravenclaws." Aguirre explained and divided the papers in half.

"But she was a Ravenclaw herself right?"

"Oh yes, but she didn't really enjoy her time there. Carrie wanted to be in Slytherin but the sorting hat thought differently." Aguirre gossiped and went through the papers.

Basil spent about twenty more minutes going through papers and sorting them in the piles that Aguirre had suggested. _I didn't even do anything wrong _Basil thought intensely and released the papers onto the desk with an audible sigh. Aguirre stood up and analyzed the piles.

"If you didn't strike the boy, you wouldn't be here."

"If Malfoy didn't provoke me, I wouldn't be here." Basil shot back and went to the next pile of paper.

"What did he say to you?" Aguirre stood and flipped through books that sat on his desk.

"He said I was just like my grandfather. He called me a felon and made fun of me." Basil bit her tongue quickly and hung her head low.

"Who is your grandfather?" Aguirre held the book up to his nose and strolled to another table in the classroom.

"Arnold Sweets."

There was a loud thud and a gasp. Basil looked up swiftly and saw Aguirre ghostly white and his book on the floor. His hands were shaking slightly and his eyes were like saucers. Basil became concerned as the professor would not move an inch.

"Professor?"

"You can leave now Sweets. I need to attend to something urgent." Basil was rushed from the room and to the elongated hallways.

Basil stood solid for a minute until it hit her at what had just happened. _He knows something. _Basil thought and went for the library. The library was fairly empty except for a few older students studying and Anna and Albus. Anna was staring blankly at Albus as he talked about something intensely; Basil joined them and he suddenly stopped.

"Where have you been?" Anna bluntly asked and turned solemnly.

"I was being punished for slapping Scorpius. It was cut short when Aguirre learned that my grandfather is Arnold Sweets." Basil explained in a low whisper and sat down.

"So Aguirre knows your grandfather?" Albus asked and stirred in his seat.

"I assume so, he looked really scared." Basil looked around at her two friends.

Anna was silent and her eyes were slow and dull. Albus was fidgeting in his seat and his hands would not stop moving. Basil had an eerie suspicion that Anna and Albus were hiding something but her mind was occupied with the event that just happened.

"You know Basil, maybe you should leave this to the Ministry-"

"What do you mean?" Basil jumped up and her eyes were wide.

"The whole 'people turning to stone' thing." Anna finished her sentence and looked down sheepishly.

"But this made my family lose their magic!" Basil yelled out furiously; other people looked over and the librarian was shooting death glares.

"Yes but you have magic so you're fine." Albus assured and scooted over towards Anna. His face was turning red.

"But no one else does! This means something." Basil whispered but kept glaring with her eyes burning.

"Basil, you should focus on learning magic. You don't know how to control it yet." Anna persuaded and grabbed her bag.

"No, I can't when I know the person who used my grandpa as a scapegoat is on the loose!" Basil knew she was going to be yelled at again so she ran off before anyone could say anything.

Basil could hear Anna and Albus following close behind. Basil started rushing down the halls to she couldn't hear the footsteps trotting behind her. Once she thought she was safe, she trudged down another corridor that was empty. Basil's head was pounding and her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. It took her awhile till she realized that she was lost in a maze of corridors.

"HELP! Someone help!"

Basil froze and spun around to find where the voice came from. There was a sound of a slam of a door and then it was silent; the sound came from another conjoining hallway out of hundreds. Basil hurried down the hallway and saw something horrifying; there was another students turning to stone. Her body was a light grey and her expression was terrifying.

"Someone help! We need help!" Basil shrieked and walked closer to the figure.

Basil remembered the girl as Tia McGinty, Slytherin, her then dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes were now stone. Soon a whole swarm of teachers and students appeared in the small hallway; McGonagall was in front and stood out towards Tia.

"Oh my, what happened?" McGonagall asked gravely.

"I don't know. I heard her scream for help and she was like this." Basil explained. Her eyes scanned the hallways and saw no doors or escape for the culprit.

"Thank you Sweets. We will have Ms. McGinty taken to infirmary. Everyone should be more wary when walking alone now; I will call the Ministry to investigate immediately." McGonagall announced.

The crowd dissolved, as did Basil, through the rest of the school and up to their separate house common rooms. When Basil emerged into the common room, the only people sitting there was Anna, Hairball, and Meg. Hairball purred and jumped into Basil's arm immediately. Basil tried to escape to her room but she thought they needed to inform her friends.

"Have you heard the news about Tia McGinty?" Basil enquired quietly.

"Yes, McGonagall is putting more 'security' around the castle now. Aurors are arriving tomorrow morning." Meg replied and stood up with her books. "I have to get to bed now. Persephone and I are going to talk to Professor Longbottom early morning. Goodnight!"

"Night!" Both Anna and Basil replied and with that, Meg left.

"So, I've been studying-"

"I'm not giving this up Anna, this is getting worse." Basil interrupted sternly. Her hands gripped Hairball tensely.

"Albus and I talked it over. We're going to help you solve this." Anna smiled brightly at Basil.

"You what?"

"Yes. After Tia was turned, it was hard to say that you're wrong. I've been into the restricted section and I think I have a hunch." Basil broke into a smile and hugged Anna tightly with a burst of happy words.

"Oh yes! I love you so much. Thank you! Thank you! We'll get to it right in the morning." Basil jumped and squeezed Hairball tightly; he just hissed.

Basil had finally had finally persuaded Anna and Albus to help her completely. Basil was beaming all through the night as, even her sleep. _I'm finally going to do this. I'm going to make him proud. _


	9. Anna's Last Straw

_Anna's Last Straw_

It was weeks after Tia McGinty was found turned to stone, that was end of November, and now Christmas Break was happening and they still had no real proof or hunches. Albus, Rosie, and James had left for their huge family Christmas together. Persephone was back to her family immediately and Meg was taking a vacation in Italy. Anna and Basil had no reason to go back to their homes; Anna's father always worked on that day and her mother was always in a blur during the holidays. Basil's parents were still in the midst of important matters and they had to attend to Basil's grandfather.

Over the course of months, Basil had received letters that her grandfather was acting strange and insane. He was screaming in the middle of the night and not eating at all; Basil's parents assumed that his days were numbered and they were taking him to the hospital many times a week. This had made Basil very uneasy to return home, especially because she was hoping she was close to finding out the culprit.

Basil and Anna were thrown awake by Hairball hissing at almost nothing on Christmas morning. Anna jumped up and smiled happily at Basil and then began her rein of singing Christmas carols. Basil groaned and threw her pillow across the room, clearly missing Anna, and slid on her slippers to walk around. The presents were placed in two different piles, the bigger boxes were Anna and the smaller ones were Basil's.

Anna had received several books on helping her magic curriculum and some new sweaters from her parents. Basil had received some chocolaty sweets from her parents and cat toys from her Grandpa Sweets; obviously his concerns were pushed more towards Hairball. Meg had sent them beautiful Venetian glass necklaces that were shaped in hearts; Persephone had sent some beautiful dresses from her mother's boutique back home. Albus had sent them his grandmother's pies and pictures from back home.

"We should head down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Anna informed cheerfully and skipped to get ready.

Basil threw on her winter clothes and threw her wand into her belt loop while slipping on her shoes. Anna danced around in the flowy Christmas dress she had brought and danced down the spiral staircase of the Ravenclaw tower. Basil knew Anna's happiness elevated during the holidays, mainly because of the sweets and the times she spent with the actual Sweets family.

"Morning ladies." Coleman greeted as he passed by them in the hallway.

"Morning Professor!" Both girls greeted. Coleman smiled faintly and stopped in his tracks.

"Sweets, have you talked to Professor Aguirre lately?" Coleman asked stiffly.

"Oh no, why?"

Coleman did not reply; he strolled on down the hallways and so did the girls. Anna and Basil ate peacefully in the Great Hall with the teachers appearing and eating in there as well. Aguirre never appeared but McGonagall, Carrie, Celeste, Hagrid, and Longbottom did show up a few times over the breakfast time. Anna had called Longbottom over for some 'necessary' questions on week old homework. Suddenly it hit Basil like bricks; if they found Aguirre he would surely help them learn the curse! Of course, last time Basil talked to him he ordered her out because of the name Arnold Sweets.

"Professor Longbottom, have you seen Aguirre? We need to ask him some questions." Basil asked and pushed her plate away.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll turn up." Longbottom expressed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then can you tell us about the curse that affected Kristina Young and Tia McGinty?"

"Well, it's very serious I must say. The spell can only happen when having contact with the wizard who performs it. The sad thing is that the students are eroding, but don't worry. Madame Paige has it all under control." Professor Longbottom assured with a giant grin.

Anna and Basil thanked him for his time and he left quickly after that. Anna continued eating her breakfast while Basil played with her new necklace, moving it around in her fingers and rubbing it in between her fingers. Thinking about how nurse Paige would be dealing with kids being turned to stone.

"So, whoever is doing this is in the school." Basil said bluntly. Her eyes examining the windows for a flying object that was coming through.

"I believe so, wait that's Shadow! Who would send something so late…" Anna caught the package that Shadow dropped and Shadow perched next to Anna.

Anna gave Shadow some food and he nuzzled into her neck with a sound of affection. Anna took her unused knife and carved the tapping of the box, it opened with ease and it had something horribly familiar scratched onto the side.

_Anna Winchester_

Anna placed her finger on the carving but decided to ignore it all the same. The blonde fumbled with the opening and gasped; she brought out _Dailey Prophet _Newspapers from the inside. All had somewhat the same title: _Ministry Mysterious Killer on the Loose!, Attack on the Ministry and Killings, Ministry Under Attack!. _Basil grabbed a few, many from twenty-thirty years ago, but all about the same crime they were discovering.

"Someone knows about this." Anna gasped and filed through the papers.

"It will help though." Basil reminded optimistically.

"Wait! Look at this, this is from a few days ago!"

**Ministry Under Attack….AGAIN!**

_ After years of peace in the Ministry of Magic, there has been recent news of chaos and killings. The main team of Aurors has been discovered dead in their homes-details have not been released- and Ministry members Tamara Boothe, Stephanie Poppins, and Andrew Hendricks have also been discovered dead in their homes; all three worked for the department of Mysterious Artifacts. _

_ Minister of Magic, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, has made no comments or act what so ever to stop these killings or tell the public any more news. Head Auror, Harry Potter, has refused to say give any comments about his head team-_

"Harry Potter? We need to contact Albus immediately." Basil exclaimed and rolled out parchment instantly.

Anna didn't try to stop her, she told her what to write and when they were done they gave it to Shadow to send off to Albus. They sat there for a few moments in silent, looking over the papers that were sent to them.

"What are those?" A voice snarled from behind Basil.

"Peter Adams? What are you still doing here?" Anna asked surprised.

"None of your business, what are the papers?" Peter tried to grab the papers.

"Nothing that would interest you, now beat it!" Basil gave him a warning glare and he left with a roll of the eyes. "You think he saw the papers?"

'I doubt it." Anna replied and threw everything in her bag.

Both of them left slightly annoyed and anxious for what they had uncovered and the little prick that interrupted them. They passed by a few of their classrooms, one in particular was Professor Aguirre. He was sitting there, looking disordered, and bent over on his desk writing on a parchment. Anna placed her ear on the door to listen to him and he was muttering crazily.

"I can't believe it….that little…when I get to him he'll be dead." Aguirre snarled and scratched on the parchment.

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Anna asked in her worried voice.

Basil thought of that day a few weeks ago; he was a mix of fear and anger over Arnold Sweets. _Could he be talking about- _The door was thrown open and standing there, furious, was Professor Aguirre. His dark green eyes were wide and fiery, his hair was sticking up everywhere and his hands were clenched in fists.

"Sorry sir, we didn't mean to…we're so sorry!" Anna shrieked and crawled backwards.

"What did you hear?" Aguirre's veins were starting to display on his forehead.

"Nothing! All we heard was uh…I think you said you couldn't believe it. That's it! We promise." Basil assured and looked down.

"Good…good. Sweets, has Malfoy been bothering you recently?" Aguirre's whole form was now calm and friendly. His whole appearance changed in seconds.

"No sir."

"Oh, do you have any siblings?"

"Um…no sir. Why?" Basil stepped back a bit and looked at her professor peculiarly

"Does your grandfather talk to any…magical creatures or people?" Basil was taken aback. Why was he asking this?

"No…no sir." Basil couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around her professor.

Professor Aguirre stared off into the distance for a short time. His eyes seemed too fixed on an object, but Anna and Basil were afraid to turn around and leave their backs turned to an obviously insane professor.

"Oh that's very good to hear." Aguirre chuckled gaily.

Aguirre nodded to both girls and strutted down the empty corridors. Anna and Basil stood straight and silent until they let out a deep sigh and stared at each other. They dashed for Ravenclaw tower and chatted about the almost delusional experience they had.

"Something is definitely wrong with Aguirre." Anna spoke as they reached the common room.

"No kidding, why was he asking about my family? He knows something. Ever since he found out my grandfather is Arnold Sweets, he's been weird." Basil paused and stared at Anna, she was staring off in the distance.

"Well think about it. The curse is happening again and people in the ministry are being attacked. He probably thinks your grandfather is on the loose!" Anna expressed and plopped on a chair.

Basil stood stiffly, her eyes watering slightly; her mind was racing with things. Are people going to learn about her grandfather? _No one will ever talk to me. _Basil thought and placed her shaky hands over her mouth. Anna didn't know what to say, her eyes were transfixed on her best friend.

"You're probably right. This just means we need to prove him-everyone wrong." Basil stated bluntly and moved towards the window.

The snow was blanketing the outside, everything in front of her eyes were a beautiful white. The cold air hit her face when she stuck her head out the window and scanned the outside surroundings; the sun barley brightening the evening sky.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked and looked over Basil's head; her small stature didn't help much.

"Shadow of course."

"We just sent him Basil. He won't be back for days." Anna sighed and started for the entrance to their room.

Basil gave up on looking outside, even though enjoying the cold, and joined Anna up to their rooms to relax for a bit. Anna studied from some of the books that were given to here and Basil played with the sneakoscope she had received earlier in the year. Basil tossed over to be facing the wall closest to her bed and sighed deeply. _I have to do something. _Basil internally groaned and tossed back over.

"We'll get whoever is doing this. I promise." Anna assured and continued to read her book on historic magical monuments. "Even if it's the last thing we do."

Basil stared, awestricken, and examined Anna's body tone. She was dead serious and sounded intimidating, which was a first for the girl. Basil never heard that Anna say something so fiercely before and never would Basil imagine it would be about her problem. Something must have struck Anna when talking to Aguirre, causing Anna to get to her last straw. Anna was for once really serious about Basil's mission.

"Yes, yes it will."


	10. Another Victim

_Another Victim_

The Christmas break soon faded into January and the students returned in bundles. Basil still had her mind wrapped around the thought of the last meeting with Aguirre, _he knows something. He has to! _Anna would always agree but never added on more; her respect was still to her teachers. Basil began piling up ideas and theories of Aguirre behind all of this, but Anna turned them into scraps of garbage.

The classes started again that Monday, Anna and Basil had transfiguration in less than ten minutes, but they were waiting impatiently for Albus. Yet, his messy brown hair and beautiful green eyes were nowhere in sight.

"We're going to be late. I want to be there for Celeste's lesson." Anna whined and swayed side to side.

"Don't worry, I see him right there."

Albus was hurrying down the hall to them, messy hair bouncing, and seem to be breathing hard from the looks of it. Once he stood in front of his friends, he took a deep inhale and coughed; Anna patted his back sympathetically and pouted towards Basil.

"I'm fine! My class is around the corner anyways." Albus assured with a strain in his voice.

"So what's the news from your father?"

"Well I asked him and he said it was confidential business, but from what my Uncle Ron said, it's just like the curse here." Albus explained and stood up straighter.

"Well that doesn't help much." Anna sighed and moved hastily back and forth.

"Oh but listen to this! My Aunt Hermione was talking to my father about something in the Ministry building. Well Mr. Gelsimini is the guard to the artifacts section and something very important was stolen from that are-"

"We know this Al!" Basil crossed her arms and looked at the green eyed boy sternly.

"No, what were stolen were three vials. These vials contained magic of felons by the name of Sweets, Castle, and Aguirre."

"Aguirre? Like…Professor Aguirre?" Basil smiled evilly. "Who's Castle? And how do these work?" Anna piped up and stared at Albus intensely.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It might not be our Aguirre though. From what my Uncle Ron says, they cast a draining spell on you and they take all the magic into bottle and keep it in there. They only do this do some criminals that they believe are always going to misuse their magic. It's rarely used, so I don't know why they used on these three." Albus continued and looked at both girls.

"Well whoever broke into the artifacts, stole the vials and returned the magic to all three of them and their families." Basil summarized and leaned against the wall.

"That would explain your magic being back in your family." Anna acknowledged in her hopeful tone.

"True, you should contact your father and ask him if anything has happened that seemed magical." Albus added. The students were clearing out of the halls and to their classes.

"Will do." I replied and made note of it.

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked her group, they all shrugged.

"Well the curse can only be performed in short distances. So the person must be in the school." Basil nodded at Albus's comment, and then it struck her.

"The doors, the doors I've been seeing must be the way." Basil exclaimed to her friends, "The person must see them too. The key might also be for the doors too!"

"That would explain it and how they get away so easily. Basil, we have to get to class. We'll discuss this at dinner. See you Albus."

Anna and Basil left for Professor Celeste's class and Albus went to herbology. The two girls entered just in time for class to start and sat down in their seats. Celeste went on to tell them to turn their match to a needle but her swaying was slightly distracting to what she was saying. By the end of the lesson, Basil had turned hers a slight silvery color, Meg had made hers sharp, and Persephone had barely made hers turn smaller. Anna had the most improvement by making it in the shape of a needle but it stayed the same coloring.

"Very good Miss Winchester, five points to Ravenclaw." Ms. Celeste commented airily.

As the class ended, Persephone and Meg went on and on about something that was happening but Anna and Basil were toning out. Basil was examining the corridors for doors that only she could see; they all seemed to disappear since the last time she saw them. A distant memory of hers was of doors when running to find Tia but then disappearing.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Meg nudged both girls and they shot their attention to them.

"To where?" Anna asked. Persephone and Meg rolled their eyes and sighed.

"The Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch game today! Remember, we talked about this for months." Persephone exclaimed in her whining voice.

"Oh that's right! Of course we're going. Albus and James will be there too right?" Basil asked and looked towards Anna for a reply.

"Well Victoire is our chaser so I would believe so." Anna answered happily as they marched up the tower.

They dumped their things on their beds and headed for the Quidditch field on the other side. As they crossed the quad, Rosie Weasley passed by with her books in her arms and bag spilling with papers. It had just occurred to both Anna and Basil that they haven't talked to her since the first few weeks of school.

"Rosie! Come with us to the game." Anna called after her. She turned around and smiled at everyone.

"I would love too, but I have so much work to do. I might come down later if I finish." Rosie replied with a weak smile.

The girls said their goodbyes and walked into the stadium to take their seats with the other Ravenclaws. They had a somewhat good view of the field and waited patiently for the game to start. Scorpius Malfoy and his goons appeared in the stands with dirty smirks on their face.

"Malfoy is here, hopefully he doesn't start anything." Anna commented and passed some flags with Ravenclaw crest on it.

James and Albus appeared soon after and set next to them with the Ravenclaw flags. As the two teams entered the field, James and Albus cheered when they announced Victoire's name over the speakers. Then once they had everyone accounted for and ready, they were off into the sky.

Basil sat uncomfortably for an hour without any sign of the snitch. Victoire had made many goals, but so did Slytherin. Anna had become so tuned into the game that she was actually getting angry for once. Albus calmed her down when a bludger hit Barney Corners and almost threw him off his broom ; Basil watched in amusement.

Basil's eyes soon to droop down and blinded her, the crowds began to be silent and her brain soon shut off. There was nothing but a pool of mist surrounding her legs, the rest was darkness. Basil stretched her arm out to the darkness only to see it too disappeared like the area around her.

"Anyone here?" Basil yelled out, the darkness was crawling into her misty light.

The darkness was in cloud form as it rolled through the mist; a wave of freezing winds blew over her legs and feet. Out of nowhere, something started to tug Basil down towards the darkness; Basil tried to scream but nothing was heard. It was then when she saw a hooded figure slithering towards her; no legs or arms but just a body that hissed and screamed out an incantation that wasn't clear to Basil. It only took another second before Basil jolted awake and shot up to look at the field.

The game was still going on and there was no sign of the snitch anywhere. Anna was still cheering and waving her flag around while Albus and James were cheering for Victoire. Basil took her attention to Meg and Persephone and yawned.

"God, how long is this game going to be?" Basil complained.

"Maybe another hour or two. You can go back to the tower if you want." Meg offered and looked towards the exit.

"That sounds good. Hairball must be lonely."

Basil said her goodbyes to her friends and headed out of the stadium in a hurry. The snow was turning to hard rain and the grass was turning muddy, which her feet trudged through and almost ruining her shoes. Suddenly, there was another pair of sloshing footsteps behind her; it was getting nearer as her feet were becoming heavy with rain. Basil's heart raced as the steps came closer and sounded like it was running towards her. _I'm next. _Basil went to grab her wand but she knew she couldn't perform a perfect spell.

"Sweets!" A haughty voice called after her.

"Scorpius? What do you want?" Basil hissed and moved her wet hair from her face.

Scorpius was as drenched as Basil was; his bleached white hair, that was usually pulled back, was now sloppy and swirled around his head. His robes were clinging to his body and he looked miserable. Basil felt a little guilt for acting rude towards him, he looked like a pitiful puppy as the water slid down his face.

"Boring game really, I rather go back to my room." Scorpius scoffed and ruffled his wet hair from his face.

"Oh fine then." For a moment, Basil was enthralled at the sight of Scorpius ruffling his wet hair around his head until a crack of thunder threw her out of her trance.

Basil trudged on with Scorpius right behind her, his humming was vibrating in her ear like a bee. Once they entered the castle, Scorpius squeaked his shoes across the stone floor, much to Basil's annoyance, and he turned to say something to her. Suddenly, a shadow passed by in front of her, tall and masculine with a barely audible cackle.

"So I wanted to-"

Basil dashed for the hallway the shadow moved down to and saw the elongated hallway was occupied by a figure at the end of the hall. Basil went straight for the person, shoes squeaking along the stones, the person heard and darted to another corridor; the path they were taking was headed for Gryffindor tower.

"Stop now!" Basil shouted and held her wand out to the person.

The figure disappeared around a corner that went in two opposite directions, Basil stopped and looked at both opening and stared. One was towards the main hallways of classrooms and library while the other was towards the tower.

"_Protego!" _

Basil threw herself down the hall and rushed for the feminine voice that called out the shield charm. There was an echo of muttering and a loud bang that sounded from the library; Basil turned pale and her heartbeat was almost deadly. Once she entered the front of the library, there stood the statue form of none other than Rose Weasley.

"What did you do?" A cold voice hissed behind Basil.

Once Basil turned, it was Scorpius with his face contorted into fear and disgust. Basil's eyes switched back and forth from Rosie and Scorpius; Rosie's face was full of fear and one hand over her face and another clutching her wand.

"I didn't do it!" Basil trembled and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"I'm getting out of here. You're going to pay for this!" Scorpius left for another direction.

He left Basil to fall to her knees and stare blankly at the frozen state of Rosie. Basil threw her face into her hands and let her eyes water; no one walked by to see the sight so Basil let her emotions release. Her guilt was spilling out of her as she thought of how James and Albus would react to their cousin being turned to stone. Basil began sobbing at the feet of Rosie, her feelings since she got her letter to Hogwarts poured out of her like a fountain.

"I'm so sorry Rosie. I'll make it up to you."

Basil stood, shaking and wet, and hugged the stoned Rosie. The once ginger girl was cold as ice and felt as if it was withering away from underneath Basil's touch. Basil pulled herself together and wiped her leftover tears; she had to go tell Albus and James. Only Basil had another thing burning in her brain, screaming at her, it was a mission that she had to complete. _I'm going to kill him._


	11. One Step Closer

_One Step Closer_

The look on Albus and James's face, when hearing that Rosie was turned to stone, almost killed Basil. Her guilt was spilling over and her days were filled with staying in her room and moping about how she couldn't save Rosie. Anna spent her days studying and consoling both Albus and Basil over the loss of Rosie. It didn't help much that the Aurors that were placed around the school were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; everytime Basil passed by Mr. Weasley, her heart just broke into pieces.

"It's March Basil, it's getting worse. We need to keep up with our studies and find this person who did this." Anna expressed as her work was sprawled out on a desk in the common room.

Basil sat silent in a chair with her work already finished and thrown back in her bag. These days she finished her work, half-assed, but complete; now she mainly put her effort in looking in books of curses. Yet, Basil class grades were excellent for someone who doesn't try as much. The only thing she couldn't get right was Defense Against Dark Arts.

"I'm doing great except for Defense Against Dark Arts. I just need to find something." Basil replied nonchalantly while reading another book.

The door to the common room swung open to reveal Albus, Meg, and Persephone; for the past few months, Albus would wait for Meg and Persephone to come up to the tower so he could join them to talk to Anna and Basil. Albus looked stressed as he swung himself on the love seat and threw his head into his hands and groaned.

"Kylie Jefferson has invited us over to their common room. We're going to go change." Meg informed and Persephone launched forward to Anna and Basil.

"Wanna come with? We need some girl time!" Persephone smiled. Her eyes however were staring daggers at Albus.

"No thanks, we need to talk to Albus." Anna replied with a slight bit of regret. They wanted to hang out with Meg and Persephone, but they were so busy with Medusa's curse.

"You're always with that boy; he's so boring if you ask me. I guess we'll see you in the morning." Persephone stomped her way up the stars with Meg in toe.

"So what's the word on Rosie?" Anna asked Albus softly, ignoring what had just happened. His face was in a constant frown.

"They're eroding! Nurse Paige says she can't do anything until she knows the degree of how bad the curse was. To do that we need the person who did it. All of them will be dead by the end of the year." Albus inhaled and threw his face into the loveseat.

Anna and Basil sat stiffly at what he said; his own cousin will be dead by June. That leaves a little more than three months to find out who the culprit is. Anna stood awkwardly for a moment then left for their room to grab a textbook. Basil looked over at Albus sympathetically but did not dare to move towards him. She flipped through the pages of her notebook to look busy until she found the page of people affected.

_Young  
McGinty  
Weasley _

Her eyes scanned the list and nothing seemed to pop out to her. Basil shuffled over to Albus and patted his back lightly; Albus touched her hand and looked to Basil with depressing green eyes. They didn't say anything but Basil felt incredibly awkward looking towards her friend so lovingly; her other hand clutching the notebook tightly. Fake coughing came from dormitory door that was adjacent to them. Both of them shot their eyes towards Anna, who was standing there tautly.

"So…did I miss anything?" Anna sat back down in her chair and stared at her friends.

Basil shrugged and handed Anna the notebook of names of the people they found that were affected by the person. It was Ministry members, Aurors, and the three Hogwarts students. Anna scanned the list with her bright blue eyes widening; Albus and Basil spun around Anna to look at the list also.

"Look at the names." Anna spoke and pushed her finger towards the Hogwarts student's names.

"Young, McGinty, and Weasley. What about it?" Albus asked as his eyes scanned the pages again and again.

"Alexander Young, secretary to Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Cameron McGinty, head of Department of International Magical Cooperation. Then Hermione and Ron Weasley, Department of Magical Law Enforcement high official and Ron Weasley is an Auror." Anna explained as she went through the list.

"Ministry members, but why target their kids?" Basil questioned. Her voice was slightly lost as the pieces came together.

"All of them live in high security houses. It's a privilege of workers at the ministry. I have it in my house too." Anna exclaimed with her face lighting up.

"So, we can tell who he'll strike next!" Albus finally smiled as the realization finally hit them.

"We did it! We did it!" Basil jumped up and hugged both Anna and Albus tightly.

They celebrated for a little longer until Meg and Persephone came through the door of the girls' room and stared at them like they were crazy. The main three stood and looked to each other until Meg and Persephone left while staring at them suspiciously. As soon as they left, the three laughed at each other.

"Anna, will you be able to know who might be struck next?" Albus asked and kept laughing.

"Of course, I have a copy of list of Ministry members from my father's work." Anna shot up and darted for the room.

Basil smiled, for once it wasn't fake and she felt free; after a long year of going through notes and books, she'll find her culprit. It was all because Anna Winchester's father worked with the Ministry! Reality suddenly hit her though, _it might be Anna…_Basil shook his head and looked towards Albus. His attention was drawn towards the door that Anna left and his eyes wouldn't leave it, waiting for her to come back.

"Oh no," Basil finally made words. "Anna is possibly a target." Basil whispered behind Albus.

"No…" Albus turned to Basil with sad, wide eyes. "We have to tell her!"

"No, let her be happy. She's been working on this for months now, let her have her moment." Basil insisted and Anna immediately appeared.

Anna was going through the list of people with more enthusiasm than she showed when they were on the train to Hogwarts. Albus was gazing at her with pitiful eyes, but every time Anna looked to him, he looked away at the pamphlet. Basil masked her worries as excitement for finally being able to catch the person and gave Anna all the glory for finding a major clue.

"Let's keep a watch on the kids, but I'm getting tired from all of this. I'll see you both tomorrow before Charms. Bye guys." Albus yawned and left the two.

Anna and Basil were growing tired and they hurried up to their room and got ready for bed. Anna was murmuring about what they could do to catch the criminal until her words turned to yawns, and then the room was silent. Basil tossed and turned over for about an hour with her mind clouded with horrible thoughts of Anna being hurt; Basil threw everything away from her mind and focused on the moon until sleep overcame her.

A man stood staring at Basil with glowing eyes and his voice was nothing but hissing and growling. Basil didn't know what to do; he was edging nearer and nearer and yelling out incantations that she wasn't familiar with. Basil's feet started to go numb, and then her legs; her eyes scanned downward and she saw that she was turning a dark grey.

"No! Stop it!" Basil screamed and threw her arms out.

The man slapped her arms away and the feeling numbness was crawling up to her neck; she couldn't find words to yell out to. The man cackled and pointed at Basil, her eyes almost blinded until the man stepped into the light and-

"Basil! Wake up." Anna's voice broke through her dream and the pillow was thrown on her face.

Basil shot up and inhaled fresh air as if she hadn't been breathing for years. Anna was putting her curly hair in a ponytail and she was dressed in her school robes. Basil said nothing and went through her morning routine to be ready for class. Meg and Persephone were sitting on their beds, looking over their essays for Professor Binns.

"Were you having another nightmare?" Meg asked as they walked down the tower to the Great Hall.

"Yes, how do you know I have nightmares?" Basil asked defensively while rearranging her robes.

"You've had three or four so far. You're always screaming about a man or a snake-"

"Yeah and then you yell about being blind or numb." Persephone added onto Meg's explanation.

Basil became quiet in their conversation; her nightmares were rare but it was still personal to her. Especially since that it had much to do with her current predicament with the man who has done all the damage. Once they sat down for breakfast, Albus had come over and said his good morning and asked to talk to them after eating.

"You guys are always with Albus." Persephone stated with a bit of a whine in her voice.

"We've been helping him through the whole Rosie thing, you know?" Basil reminded, Persephone rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"Why don't we study tonight? Finals are coming up and Coleman is being so hard on us now. Basil, you're great at Potions." Meg pleaded and gave Basil puppy eyes.

"We'll try; we might be busy with Albus." Anna assured and continued to eat her eggs.

"You're always with him! We're your friends too you know." Persephone shouted and turned a dark red.

"I'm sorry, we've been busy." Anna tried to apologize but Persephone went on a rant.

"-I don't even know why you're with him all the time! His bastard father-"

"Shut up Persephone! How can you even say that? Just because your father was canned for not being at his post, doesn't mean you can say those things!" Basil screamed at the top of her voice. Her face red and her fist punching at the table.

Persephone made a loud 'hmp' and left the table with Meg trailing behind, saying words that sounded apologetic. Basil clenched her fork and knife as she finished off her plate with her face bright red from screaming so loudly. A hand went to touch Basil's shoulder, only to meet Basil's knife up to his pale little nose.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Basil growled and lowered her knife.

"Never mind Sweets, I'll ask when you're not deadly." Scorpius rolled his eyes and strutted off with Sylvestri and Peter.

Anna took the utensils from Basil and gave her a stern look. Basil brushed it off and slide out of her seat and walked out of the Great Hall, Anna in toe. Both of them stood in the entrance of the Great Hall until Albus appeared with a look of admiration for Basil.

"I heard what Persephone said. I also heard what you said. So thanks." Albus laughed awkwardly as Basil smiled as a reply. "What did Malfoy want?"

"I have no idea. He saw me with the knife and backed off. It's better when he's not around anyways." Basil sighed and looked around the halls.

The three entered the extensive hallways, searching for somewhere to talk in private about another plan of action, when none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley approached them. Mr. Weasley had sagging circles under his eyes, obviously tired, and his attire was messily put together. His robes were tattered, and he could barely find words to greet them.

"Dad! Uncle Ron! What are you doing here?" Albus exclaimed with a joyful smile.

"We need to talk in private. James is coming too. Anna and Basil should come also." Harry replied naturally.

The trio followed the older men up another level of stairs and down an abandoned hallway; the walls were covered of portraits of past teachers and excelling students from the late 1800's to early 1900's. The hallway opened up to a magnificent double door with diamond forming a mosaic sunset on both doors. The room they entered was about the same size as the Headmaster's office; it had a massive desk towards another window with colored glass, the floor was cluttered with books and papers about spells and hexes that had yellow marking in it; tapestry was strung from the ceiling that fell to the floor into a mess of tattered red and gold.

"What is this place?" Anna questioned while sitting into red colored chair across from the desk.

"For now, it's our office until we find whoever is attacking these students." Mr. Potter responded and placed himself at the desk.

Ron sat himself next to Harry in another chair while Albus and Basil found seats by Anna. No one said a word, making it awkward for Basil, as the adults whispered to each other and faced away from the kids. Soon enough James Potter made his entrance with a nervous laugh at the group.

"Hello dad! Uncle Ron, looking good." James laughed and leaned against the desk.

"James, you're not in trouble. None of you are." Harry assured with a casual laugh. "It's about the attacks that have happened."

"The Ministry is going insane with their members dropping dead and the students being turned to stone." Ron added with a miserable expression. His eyes were dark and never made eye contact.

"We know about Arnold Sweets previous attempts years ago. I wanted to ask you, Basil, if you have any knowledge of your grandfather or his cohorts." Harry narrowed his soft green eyes towards Basil. It was just now that Basil saw the uncanny resemblance between the two.

"No, my grandfather is very ill. He's in the hospital from what my parents have said. He's not allowed to talk to anybody from the Wizarding World also." Basil replied with her temper being controlled very well. Normally these accusations would have her in a fit.

"Oh, very sorry then." Mr. Weasley stated bluntly.

"Mr. Potter, I think we know who he is targeting." Anna spoke up. Basil and Albus stared at her resentfully.

"Yes?"

"Whoever it is, they're targeting all the children of the ministry. There should be more protection for these students, correct?" Anna squeaked. Her voice had become a high squealing sound as she addressed Harry.

"Of course, thank you for this." Harry smiled again. His smile was just like Albus's.

"Now Al, we know you hear our adventures a lot-"

"Every night at home." Albus interrupted with laugh.

"Exactly," Ron agreed, a smile finally appearing on his sunken face. "But you shouldn't go after this person."

"Why would I?" Albus remarked with a facade.

"Rosie has been attacked. I know when Hermione was attacked by the Basilisk, Harry and I went ballistic trying to find whoever did it." Ron added with a nostalgic tone of reminiscing.

"Even worse to be with Lockhart." Harry added, Ron laughed. "Anyways, James, have you seen my Marauder's map?" James turned a slight pink.

"Nope, haven't seen it. Maybe Kreacher moved it while cleaning." James suggested and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll ask him when I go back home. Thank you for coming girls." Harry gestured towards Anna and Basil. "Mum sends her love to both of you boys." Harry smiled to his boys.

Anna and Basil stood up and waited by the door while Albus and James hugged their father and uncle goodbye. All four left the hallway and straight to the ground floor; James exhaled and searched through his bag and brought out an older looking object.

"James! You took dad's map!" Albus accused with a tomato face.

"I needed it, but it looks like he's catching on. So here, keep it safe until June." James instructed as he handed the map to Albus.

"I don't even know how to work it." Albus fought with irate mien.

"Just tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and it works. To make it disappear just say, 'Mischief managed'." James explained. Suddenly some of older Gryffindor students appeared. "See you Al." James said quickly and left for his friends.

Anna, Albus, and Basil stood in the hall and said nothing; Basil analyzed the people and structure around herself. The hallway had the doors again; it had been a long time since Basil acknowledged the existence of the ancient looking doors with padlocks attacked to the handles. After the meeting, Basil couldn't get the miserable expression of Ron Weasley from her mind. _It's all your fault. _Her mind reminded her; she knew she had to make it up to the Weasley family. _The key! _After rummaging through her bag, Basil found the key she had found months ago; older and silvery with her name carved in it.

"I can see the doors right?" Basil asked rhetorically, her answer will be the same as before.

"Yes you can. We can't though." Anna agreed and grabbed the key from Basil's hands gingerly.

"So we'll have to go on a little adventure, won't we?" Basil gave both her friends a sly smirk.

"No! Did you not listen to Mr. Potter? We cannot go after this man." Anna debated. Her arms crossed over her chest and she stood stiffly.

"How else will we make it up to the Weasleys? You saw Mr. Weasley's face. He wants his daughter back." Basil reminded with her eyes set on her best friend.

"I know but-"

"Albus, what do you think?" Basil interjected. Albus looked between both friends swiftly.

"I think Basil might be right. My dad did a lot of things like this when he was younger. We can do it if we're careful." Albus agreed. His eyes did not dare look back at Anna.

"We find out which students are high up in the Ministry. We can determine when the person will strike next and we can stun him or keep him busy long enough until one of us gets a teacher or an Auror. It's simple; we just have to be careful. The key even looks like it fits the locks on the doors; I bet my grandfather has an explanation." Basil suggested.

Anna and Albus agreed with this plan; the list of kids that had parents that worked at the ministry was awfully short and would not take much time. They established that their plan would be at night and they would use Albus's invisibility cloak to hide and Basil's key that might just work for the lock if they had to travel through whatever the doors held behind it.

"This is a suicide mission." Anna remarked as her and Basil sat in their seats for Charms.

"We've done worse, remember?"

"That was all you, Basil. I merely stood behind and made sure you didn't get caught." Anna shook her head with a simple smile.

Both girls laughed over the past escapades, Basil was undoubtedly sure that they could catch the person; her bet was on Aguirre. After all those stunts, Basil was sure, with a little more work and effort, they'd be able to pull off this mission; except Anna was right about one thing. This was a suicide mission.

"We're dealing with a powerful wizard. He knows more spells and hexes than we do. We're only first years." Anna reminded as Professor Carrie instructed them to do a simple charm exercise.

"I understand that, but he doesn't know that we know." Basil gave her signature smirk and leaned in her chair.

"Don't be cocky." Anna stated then began to work on the exercise in front of her.

The rest of lesson went smoothly or at least for Anna. Basil was unsuccessful on making her bag to levitate but Anna had been able to lift it several inches in the air; that was before Professor Carrie shouted in her ear and causing her to drop it. This also caused the insides to explode on the floor.

"Well clean it up Winchester." Professor Carrie snapped and kicked a book across the room.

Anna and Basil scrambled to throw Anna's things back in the bag. Professor Carrie only observed at her desk with the homework that had just been turned in; her smirk was conspicuous, as if she had just won a game. As soon as the belongings were back in Anna's bag, another student skidded into the room and almost knocked both Anna and Basil over.

"Professor Carrie! It's Derek!" Kylie Jefferson squealed and threw herself into the nearest chair in exhaustion.

"What about him? Did he throw another stink bomb in the corridor?" Professor Carrie groaned as she indolently got up from her chair.

"He's another victim of the Medusa's Curse." Kylie cried and shook in the chair.

"Oh, not again." Professor Carrie said in an almost yawning voice. She leisurely left her classroom.

Anna and Basil darted out of the classroom and towards the classroom that Albus was entering. They hit their heels into the floor and stopped themselves before knocking Albus over. Albus looked at them in a mix of shock and dread; he knew something awful must have happened.

"Derek Collins was the next victim. Professor Carrie is seeing him now. Derek Collins is son of Zander Collins, one of the top Aurors." Anna bent over like she was about to heave but collapsed to her knees in exhaustion.

"That's awful." Albus looked off to the distance and exhaled. "We need to get this person, who knows who's next." Albus gazed over at Anna as she regained her breathing.

"Tonight, we'll talk through everything. We can't waste anymore time." Basil looked to the distance then back to Anna.

Anna was laughing dryly as her breathing was becoming regular again. Both Albus and Basil looked to her concerned but she didn't notice it. _She's so oblivious… _Basil thought and stared at Anna with fake contentment, but behind her smile was absolute terror of losing her best friend.


	12. Icky Black Goo

_Icky Black Goo_

Basil sat uncomfortably in her seat in Herbology Wednesday morning. Professor Longbottom was explaining what might be on the finals and giving out their next project for the week, but Basil had her brain wracking over what was going to happen. This Friday was the night that Anna, Albus, and she would be leaving to find the passages.

"You look exhausted." Meg commented as they pulled their gloves on. Persephone didn't even look Anna nor Basil.

"I had another nightmare." Basil simply replied and tried to plant the wild fern in front of her.

"You should talk to Madam Paige about your nightmares." Anna bluntly stated as she examined moving plant.

"No, it's only happened a few times, maybe four or five." Basil assured as she pull her goggles off.

"And they're always about snake or being numb." Meg added nonchalantly.

"That's strange. Just like…never mind." Anna, for one moment, brightened up then returned to her thinking state.

Basil just stared at her for a moment with annoyance, _Tell me it…it must be important. _Soon, Basil returned to her work until the bell rang and they evacuated to their rooms for finishing the work that Professor Celeste had assigned before their next class. Persephone hummed irksomely until they reached the common room and stayed to finish her parchment with Meg.

"Maybe we should apologize?" Anna suggested as she threw her bag on her bed.

"No! We're helping her actually. If we find the person then her dad gets his job back." Basil pointed out with anger burning in her eyes.

"Well can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever have visions?" Basil stared blankly at Anna as she analyzed what she said.

"Like…a seer? No, I don't believe so." Basil shrugged and rested against Hairball.

"You said yourself that you have dreams of being turned to stone and a man-"

"It's shock from it." Basil interrupted with bewilderedness in her tone. _I don't believe it. _

"There might be a connection. Even Ollivander said you were a special witch!" Basil soon regretted telling Anna about that event.

"So what? What do you think my dreams mean?" Basil asked with sarcasm. It spilled from her mouth like word vomit.

"Well do you remember any significant event after your dreams?" Anna questioned. She sat on her bed with her head up and eyes on Basil.

"Yes, at the Quidditch game I fell asleep and afterwards Rosie was attacked. Also the night before Kristina Young was attacked and when Tia McGinty was attacked…" Basil trailed off when realization hit her.

"Your dreams mean something Basil. It's a significant of when the person will strike. Now all we have to do is wait for another dream." Anna smiled as if she cracked the code to the Gringotts vault.

"That would be tonight."

Anna and Basil sat in silence once again, pondering over what they should do. _Should we just skip it to tonight? It's better than someone else being turned to stone. _Basil thought as she brushed through Hairball's tangled hair. Anna flipped from her back to her stomach while she lied on her bed.

"I guess we can do it one day earlier." Basil suggested.

Basil stood up promptly and stepped to the door; Anna stayed in her position, not even detecting that Basil had moved from her previous spot. Anna rolled on her side and trudged next to Basil as if she was being dragged from a leash.

"Or we can wait till Aguirre turns someone to stone." Basil reminded.

"This again?" Anna gave her an unsympathetic gaze and left the room.

Anna and Basil went directly Professor Coleman's room, knowing Albus would have him next, and waited till the messy brown haired boy showed up with Theo. Basil almost smiled at the thought of months ago, before everything went bad, when Albus and Theo were running away from Filch.

"Hey guys!" Albus greeted, his green eyes shimmering beautifully.

"We need to talk about tomorrow night." Anna winked as a sign of the plan. Theo left immediately after.

"I'm ready for it. I have James's Marauders Map and I have my dad's invisibility cloak. Oh and I'm keeping the key safe." Albus listed as his face lightened up to his accomplishments.

"We're-changing-it-to-tonight." Basil rushed her words so fast that it seemed to be one word.

"What? Why?"

"My dreams, by Anna's account, are vision. We realized with every dream I have, the next morning someone is attacked. I had one last night." Basil explained with a monotone voice.

"I...I guess we can. We have to do it as soon as everyone goes to sleep." Albus agreed with a grim expression planted on his face.

"Albus can I have your cloak and map? My bag is bigger than yours." Anna asked sweetly. He quickly handed them to her with a nervous smile.

This reminded Basil of something that she needed desperately to see. Basil reached into a pocket of Albus's bag, already knowing what was inside, and pulled the key out and examined it one last time. _It'll work…it has too. _Basil soon felt her stomach flipping and a swarm of wasps ricocheted from the insides of stomach. Albus brought out one of the notebooks that they wrote they plan in; it seemed flawless to them as they thought there was no way for them to be caught or attacked. What if they see the person who committed all these crimes? _I can't even perform a simple spell…._

"What's that?" A voice hissed from behind the trio, all jumping.

"Do you ever stop?" Basil spat at the blond boy. Scorpius just smirked at her.

"You're provoking me you know. I just wanted to see what it was." Scorpius stated as her rolled his eyes melodramatically.

"It's nothing of importance to you!" Basil shot back with fury in her voice. Anna and Albus stood back and watched.

"Touchy since all those kids were turned to stone, maybe you shouldn't have done it!" Scorpius retorted and leaned towards her face, his turning a slight red.

"Why I should-"

"Hit me? Remember what happened last time?" Scorpius laughed haughtily and crossed his arms.

Basil turned a bright red and held her hands out, like she was going to strangle him, but Anna threw her backwards and forced Basil's arm to go to her sides. Scorpius laughed arrogantly and continued to make fun of them; Albus knew class was starting for all three of them so he said his goodbyes, grabbing the key and notebook, and then entered the Potion room.

"We better get going." Anna held Basil's arm and towed forward.

"Just a reminder Sweets, if I get my hands on whatever Albus has, I won't waste any time finding out what it is." Scorpius snickered and sauntered off to Potions.

Basil did not say one word when they arrived for Flying lessons; Anna did not try to communicate to her, knowing that Basil might explode at any moment. Basil could barely keep herself on the broom, maybe due to her anger that caused her to grip the broom so tight, and Anna soared in the limits that were put on the students.

"Anna is pretty good at this." Meg commented as Persephone zoomed by, almost knocking her over.

"She should do Quidditch then." Basil agreed but stayed blank as she rose up. Her hands became temporarily loose.

The rest of the class was quite boring, as they were tested on how well they rode their brooms. Anna got repetitive compliments on her riding while Basil simply passed with no spectacular talent. As the rest of the class was testing, something strange happened.

A disgusting smelling smoke poured outside from inside the school; all the students plugged their noses and gagged. Madam Payne, a stiff and dark woman, blew her whistle to signal the riders to the ground. The whole class followed Madam Payne to the source of what the cloud of smell was coming from; they had reached Coleman's class.

"Eric! What has your class done?" Madam Payne hollered into the muggy classroom.

"Someone added something explosive to their mix." Coleman pointed to the class that was covered in icky, black goo.

It was horrendous, though four were the absolute worse: Albus, Peter, Scorpius, and Sylvestri. They were covered so thick that you could barely see their eyes from the oozing black goop. Albus waved with a sheepish grin, the thick smog was covering the whole class.

"Class, go and get cleaned up. Make a half foot parchment of went wrong." Coleman announced as he began cleaning his desk.

Albus trudged out with his bag hanging from his fingertips, trying not to get the goo on his bag. Anna held the bag for him as they walked him to the Gryffindor tower; Anna tried to rearrange her hold on the bag when she noticed something terribly wrong.

"Albus, why do you have a serpent stitched to your bag?" Anna asked as her eyes grew huge.

"What? No I don't...that's not my bag!" Albus yelled as they approached the portrait that entered the tower.

"Then who's is it?" Basil yelled with her thoughts on the lost key.

"You're not going to like it, but I'm pretty sure it is Scorpius's." Anna pointed out as she brought out a parchment with his name printed on it.

All the rage boiled inside of Basil, never before had the anger over made her whole body turn a bright white. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips that were full of foul language. The portraits whined and yelled at the commotion but Basil didn't care; her anger had escalated to a new high.

"Where is that little snake?" Basil screamed and stomped her foot into the stair.

"He's probably in the Slytherin bathroom." Albus replied. His face was pale and he was in shock of the outburst that just happened.

"Give me your cloak and map. I'm going after him! You heard what he said? He planned this to find out what we're up to!" Basil commanded and snatched Anna's bag.

Basil rummaged through it till she found the cloak and map; her knuckles a ghostly white as they gripped both materials tightly. Albus and Anna stared, stunned, and open mouthed at what they just heard. _Can't believe I'm doing this. _Basil thought with her brain thumping against her skull.

"You're not seriously going to follow him and take the bag as he's bathing, are you? If anyone finds you, you'll be expelled! And what if you see something? You just want to get killed, don't you?" Albus gasped with a face of disgust.

"I won't be looking! I need the key back, remember? He also has our whole notebook of plans!" Basil snapped and stomped down the stairs.

"I guess…but please Basil. Be careful!" Anna pleaded as Basil was almost halfway down the stairs.

"Don't worry about me. You should worry about Scorpius-that little thief." Basil sneered as the cloak draped over her and hid her from the world around her.


	13. Fourth Member

_Fourth Member_

Basil stomped through the corridors with her face beat red as if she had just ran a marathon; The invisibility cloak was hiding from all the passing people, especially the Slytherin's, while the Marauders map was clutched in her hand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Basil whispered and hit the map with her wand.

The castle was shown with markings of where everyone was in the castle; McGonagall was in her office, Albus was in the Gryffindor bathing room, and Scorpius was going towards down to the Slytherin common room. Basil sneaked towards the Slytherin dungeon; it was down deep in Hogwarts with the entrance as a stone wall. Luckily, Sylvestri and Peter were opening the entrance at the same time Basil was entering.

"Anguem." Peter called, the stone wall revealed the common room.

Basil followed close behind, careful not to make a sound, and she navigated through the common room. Everything was dark with shades of grand, green furniture and elegant tapestries. Basil did not think to acknowledge her surrounding too much, as her target was heading away from his two comrades.

Peter and Sylvestri went down another hallway, probably their rooms, while Scorpius, with Albus's bag, trudged to another short hallway that had another well-designed door. Basil followed close behind, her face almost against his back, and slipped behind him as he closed and put a lock charm on the door.

As Scorpius stripped off, Basil faced the wall and closed the Marauder's map until the sound of the water splashing was clear throughout the room. Basil readjusted the cloak, making sure it concealed her whole body, and went to on all fours to crawl towards the side of the tub. The sound of Scorpius's humming droned in her ears but she trailed on, not daring to look up of course to the bag. This was until her hand met with the cloth opening of Albus's backpack. Basil peered through the cloak and saw Scorpius submerged under the bubbly water; _perfect timing. _Basil thought and dug through the contents of the bag until she found the key in the front pocket.

"Yes." Basil stated slightly too loud.

Scorpius shot out of the water and analyzed the room for any sign of another occupant. Basil had successfully threw the cloak over her body and sprawled herself on the ground; once Basil absolutely knew that Scorpius was submerged back under the water, she sprinted for the door. Only what she didn't know was that the ground had a layer of water on it; once Basil's food connected with slippery stone, she fell immediately with a curse.

"Basil! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Scorpius shrieked and sank down under the water.

"It's not what you think-"

"Don't turn me to stone! Please, I didn't mean to say those things. I didn't even think you were turning people to stone, I-"

"I'm not, I swear!" Basil watched Scorpius and Scorpius did the same to her. Neither of them tried anything or say anything for what seemed like forever.

"Why are you here then?" Scorpius queried with his face growing red.

"You stole Albus's backpack! I needed what was inside it but you stole it." Basil stated bluntly as she sat herself up.

"I did? I didn't even notice…" Scorpius gazed at the opened bag on the side of the swimming pool like tub. _Wait, he didn't mean to take it…_

"Oh, I'm sorry then." The blood was rushing to her cheeks as the moment was becoming more and more awkward.

"Cover your eyes." Scorpius commanded as he swam towards the steps.

Basil did what she was instructed to do and focused her eyes on the stone coloring; the sound of Scorpius leaving the water and walking around was the only thing that broke her focus. After a moment of awkward silence, Scorpius moved in front of Basil with a towel wrapped tightly around his torso and his hair swirled around his head. Basil could not think of anything to say, her embarrassment and guilt were pounding in her head. _I can't believe I was so cruel and angry. _Basil thought as she pushed herself to her feet.

"What is that anyways? You're always whispering about it with Anna and Albus." Scorpius questioned with his hand gesturing towards the key.

"I rather not answer that, especially right now." Basil reminded with her eyes on his towel then back to Scorpius's eyes.

"Tell me now." The blond boy demanded. His eyes were narrowing on the key.

"I can't! I have to leave now anyways. I have to meet with Anna and Albus." Basil spat and gathered the map and cloak.

Scorpius didn't say another word after Basil continued her rude nature towards him. Basil threw the cloak back over herself and left the bathroom, her face still bright red, and left as fast as possible; Basil knew she would never be able to look at Scorpius the same again.

As soon as Basil reached once of the main hallways, she saw McGonagall strolling through with Aguirre at her side, both chatting about something. Sweets attempted to sneak by, her steps on tip toes, as she passed a corner she could escape from.

"Basil Sweets, what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall said in a bored voice. Her old eyes directly on Basil.

"How did you see me?" Basil squeaked as she removed the cloak.

"After the second Wizarding War, I had my glasses enchanted to see through invisibility cloaks and other disguising spells." McGonagall explained as she strutted towards Basil. Aguirre watched with a gleeful expression.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Aguirre inquired with a rough voice. _I can't wait to prove you're doing it. _Basil thought evilly.

"I...I went to go visit the Gryffindor tower to visit Albus. I must've forgotten to take it off." Basil lied with her eyes trailing anywhere but the headmaster's eyes.

"How did you acquire this cloak?" Aguirre prodded at the fabric of the cloak with a smug expression.

"It's Albus's. We were testing it out to see if it worked and he let me borrow it." Basil turned her head away and looked towards the Ravenclaw tower pleadingly.

"Very well Sweets. Go to your common room, I would hope not to see you with this cloak again." McGonagall instructed with her eyes straight on the hallway behind Basil.

Basil thanked her with her head pointed downwards, and then she went straight for Ravenclaw tower. _We will have to make sure not to cross her tonight. _Basil made note and appeared in front of the door to the common room. It took her only a minute to finish the riddle, which was another repeat, and she found herself in the common room waiting for Anna to appear.

After retelling the story twice to both Anna and Albus, Anna was muttering about how much trouble she would be in and Albus was laughing. Basil pouted and her rosy red face returned. After a minute of laughing, Albus was finally able to connect audible words.

"Can't believe how clumsy you are." Albus sneered with his classic smile. Anna elbowed him slightly.

"You could've got in trouble you know. Scorpius might be telling on you right now." Anna reminded with her feet crossed on the Ravenclaw common room couch.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. But we need to get ready; it could be any minute when the psychopath could strike." Basil reminded with a grim expression.

Albus placed the Marauder's Map, invisibility cloak, and key on the Ravenclaw desk; he went over the plan and muttered to himself about which hallways they should travel through, while Anna made comments, until there was the sound of the common room entrance opening.

The trio became silent and pretended to be working on assignments from the other class, hoping the Ravenclaw would go up to their rooms, only this person didn't. The person stood right in front of Basil and hit his foot against the floor as if he was waiting for something.

"Scorpius? How the hell did you get in here!" Basil exclaimed and jumped to her feet. Her face quickly turned to a shade of red.

"I had to answer a simple riddle. Now I want to know what all of you are up to." Scorpius insisted and he plopped himself next to Basil with a mischievous grin.

"No, we're not going to tell you. Why should we?" Albus spat and threw all their aids into his bag.

"Well I could just go to McGonagall and tell her everything I've seen you three do. I bet she'll be interested on Basil Sweets, the pervert." Scorpius laughed maliciously and propped his feet on the table.

"No, guys, we need to tell him. I…I trust Scorpius on this." Basil said to her friends. They looked at her bewilderedly.

"Are you insane? Malfoy will tell everyone!" Albus yelled and stood next to Anna.

"I'll make sure he doesn't! If he betrays us, I'll figure out how to do a memory charm. I trust him." Basil argued. _What the hell am I doing? _Basil fought with her inner self too. _But…I do trust him for some reason. _

"Fine, but Malfoy can't tell anyone! Or else well make sure he's the next one to get turned to stone." Anna instructed and stalked around the back of the couch and behind Scorpius. This was one of the few times that Anna actually threatened anyone.

"I won't. Now tell me Basil, what are you up to?"

"Well, all the four students that were attacked are related to a Ministry member. The spell that is used on them is the Medusa's Curse, the one my grandfather was almost imprisoned for." Basil explained then was cut off by Anna.

"We learned that someone broke into the Ministry and stole special keys and vials of magic; one of these was Basil's family magic. This is why Basil has magic when she's not supposed to. Anyways, we believe if we catch the felon then we can clear Basil's family name and save those students from dying." Anna added on.

"They're eroding correct?" Scorpius interrupted and sat up promptly.

"Yes, they have another month before the erosion gets to their brain. Once that happens, they're gone. Today we realized that Basil has some sort of seer type dream; whenever she has a nightmare, the person attacks. Basil had one last night, so the person is going to attack." Albus finished with his hands clenching the bag of necessary items.

"So do you have a plan to catch this psychopath?" Scorpius inquired and looked to the three.

"Yes, tonight we're going through these doors we've discovered. I can see these doors but no one else can; I suspect this is how the person is escaping before anyone can see him. No one can apperate in or out of the castle because of safety spells. We're taking Albus's map and invisibility cloak to help us." Basil clarified and stared straight into Scorpius's light blue eyes. He was looking at her perplexingly.

"But this man is a murderer, he can easily kill you." Scorpius reminded.

"My dad defeated Lord Voldermort before he was two. Nothing we can't handle." Albus jokingly stated.

"Your father was the chosen one, Potter. I highly doubt you three can take on this murderer." Malfoy spat.

"Getting touchy because your father was made a fool by my father when he defeated the Dark Lord? I bet your family hears that a lot." Albus mocked with rage in his voice.

"Enough! This is no time for your family drama! Someone is going to be attacked tonight; there is no time for your bickering." Anna snapped and pushed Albus down into his chair.

All four stayed soundless for what seems like years; all their eyes went in rotation to look at each other for a sign of a speech. No one dared to say another word though, possibly in fear of another lashing of screams from anyone in the room. Oddly enough, no one entered or exited the common room either.

"I'm going with you." Malfoy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No way, why do you even want to come?" Albus fought and stood up once more.

"Many of my friends have family members in the Ministry. I rather not have one of them turned to rubble." Scorpius simply stated and looked to Basil.

Basil stared back for at least half a minute and then back to her two friends, hoping they would answer for her. Basil wanted to let him join their journey, but if it meant Albus and Scorpius fighting, then Basil rather fight a hippogriff.

"I trust him. Let him come with." Basil agreed and hung her head low.

"Are you kidding me? You're letting a Malfoy-"

"Shut up Albus. Enough of your family drama; we're friends till this is over." Basil yelled over Albus. Both boys agreed.

It took the four ten minutes to settle on their plan of action and pack all of their things. Night fall soon covered the sky and all the residents of the tower were in bed; many of them made comments about Scorpius being in the tower. After waiting another thirty minutes, they threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and left the tower and towards whatever danger they were heading into next.


	14. Finally Seeing Him

_Finally Seeing Him_

The four ventured down the tower and through the maze of corridors underneath the surprisingly large cloak. Albus was watching their movements through the school with the map as Basil made a small slit to look for any mysterious looking doors. Anna kept murmuring about if they got caught and her hands kept grabbing at Albus's or Basil's arm telling them that they are in danger.

"No one has been attacked yet. It might be us. What if we're wrong and the doors hold something dangerous? We should've gone straight to McGonagall." Anna whispered in to everyone's ears.

"Hush! Peeves might hear you." Basil warned and tip toed a little faster.

They passed the great hall and down another hallway between Headmaster's office and Aguirre's office. Basil looked inside to see Aguirre pacing around his office while muttering; his voice went from a whisper to a loud scream.

"It's too late! Merlin, I must do it." Aguirre threw his hands in his hair and spun around to face the door. _I knew it. _Basil thought in victory.

The four shuffled backwards and threw themselves against the wall. Aguirre threw the door open and stomped away with his fists in the air; he continued yelling about something that Basil didn't quite catch. The group passed down another hallway, following Aguirre, only to find he had miraculously disappeared. Yet, there were no doors.

"Where did he go?" Scorpius whispered and threw the cloak off his head.

"Where do you think? He's the one doing this, I just know it." Basil replied. Her thoughts were back to the keys. _Sweets, Aguirre, Castle. _

"Do you see anything?" Albus asked and wrapped the cloak around his arm.

"No, give me the key." Basil instructed.

Anna rummaged through her jacket pocket and pulled out the rustic looking key; Basil fumbled with the metal between her fingers and stared down the darkening hallway. There was nothing but darkness surrounding the four.

"Well this is a bust. The person could be anywhere in the castle." Albus sighed and spun around towards the direction they were walking.

Albus threw the cloak over his shoulder and rolled up the map with a groan. It was obvious that it was frustrating for everyone; especially Basil, whom spent most of the day waiting for this moment. As they turned to leave back for their houses, there was a light. Basil clenched the key till her knuckles turned white while continuing to stare down the hallway; there was an obvious illuminating glow from the end of the hallway.

"There! Come on guys." Basil nudged Albus and he threw the cloak over all four.

Scorpius placed himself behind Basil while Albus and Anna were in the back. They were sprinting down the hall when something horribly was heard. It was the sound of clacking heels that were too familiar to Basil's ears.

"It's Professor McGonagall." Basil hissed and tried to run.

"She can't see us." Albus argued and stopped Basil from running away.

"No she can! She can see through the cloak." Basil insisted. The three turned white and looked around the hallway.

"Hello? Peeves is that you?" McGonagall called and turned the corner towards their way.

Anna stole the cloak from Albus and pushed Basil, Scorpius, and Albus against the wall and masked herself in the cloak. Basil opened her mouth to stop her but Scorpius raised his hand over her mouth. Anna dashed in front of McGonagall, which she obviously noticed, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Ms. Winchester, I never thought to see you sneaking past curfew." McGonagall lectured and stole the cloak from Anna.

"Oh I'm so sorry Professor-"

"Come with me to my office." McGonagall placed her hand on Anna's back and thrusted her forward.

Anna threw her head down and walked where McGonagall instructed her as they left the hallway. After another few minutes of absolute silence, Basil moved from her position against the wall. Her eyes were almost flooding with tears and she felt the enormous amount of guilt pouring out. _Why Anna? Now we have no chance- _Suddenly she glanced over and saw a door that was shining brightly; they still had a chance!

"Come on, once we catch the person they'll let Anna go without any punishment." Basil assured and went towards the light.

Albus rolled up the map and handed it over to Scorpius for safe keeping; they did this while Basil took a few more steps towards the door. Scorpius stood behind Basil as her hands touched the source of the light; it was the ancient looking door. The same padlock was placed on the handle and seemed as if it hadn't been touched in hundreds of years.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked and moved closer behind Basil.

"There's a door. It's right in front of us." Basil assured.

Basil lifted the key to the padlock, shaking slightly, and inserted the metal into the hole; it was a perfect fit. Basil's breathing hitched causing the boys to stop breathing for what seemed like forever. It seemed unreal that this was finally happening, and they did so until the door opened to reveal what was behind. The new trio crossed the threshold and discovered it was a cave like maze; the interior seemed to stone and rock with moss growing on the walls. There was lanterns hung on the sides-they were lit, and the ground was covered in foot marks.

"So…should we follow?" Scorpius whispered. Basil stared at both boys, unsure of what to do.

Basil nodded her head at last and followed the dirt footsteps, which looked fairly new, for what seemed like hours with no end to the steps. _What if there is no end? What if there's another exit? _Basil thought but did not express. Scorpius and Albus were staring at the ground intensely and did not say one word; Basil didn't want to say anything to break the concentration of the two.

"How much longer?" Albus groaned and stopped.

"Who knows?" Scorpius replied and stopped walking.

Basil sighed and did not say anything to the boys; her mind was too clouded with doubt and decisions that it was best to keep it in her head. Scorpius and Albus seemed to look at Basil as if they were waiting for a reply. The maze seemed endless and their hope was now dwindling with no proof or perpetrator.

"Sorry, what?" Basil shook her head back into focus.

"Do you see anything? You might be able to see something we can't." Scorpius repeated and crouched on the ground to rest his legs.

Basil surveyed the maze around them, it was beginning to get darker down the path and the footprints were becoming lighter and lighter. Basil crouched beside Scorpius and stared down at the ground, just dirt and pebbles, then back to the darkening hallway.

"We need to find him." Basil stated just under a whisper.

Then it happened; the whole maze lit up in bright blue lines along the walls that pointed straight towards the end of the passage. Scorpius went straight to his feet, as did Basil, and the three sprinted to follow the lights.

"Thank Merlin for Basil." Scorpius said as they finished their sprint down the passage.

At the end, there was door illuminating a baby blue behind the cracks of the wooden door. There was no lock, just the door that separated the trio and the person behind all this. _Finally, we catch Aguirre in the act. _Basil thought in triumph.

"Ba-"Albus said then was cut off.

Basil and Scorpius spun around and saw the moss had become a life of its own; the moss extended into arms and caught Albus and held him against the wall. Albus struggled and tried to yell out but the moss was growing over his mouth; his eyes were wide and distressed. Scorpius yelled as many defensive spells to make it stop, but it was unsuccessful.

"Wait!" Basil announced as it finally hit her. "My grandpa told me about these when I was younger. They're attracted bugs and birds. Albus, they'll let go when they realize you're too big to consume." Basil assured. The moss was slowly peeling away from his mouth.

"We have no time to waste. Go, now!" Albus insisted and looked towards the door.

"But-"

"Do it for Rosie! Do it for Anna, she might be next." Albus expressed. His eyes became dark and watery.

"Basil, let's go." Scorpius agreed.

Basil nodded towards Albus then faced the door once again; all three stared at the brightening light. Basil pressed her hands against the surface of the degrading wood and pushed with all the force she could exert. The door was heavy but it moved without a sound, which aided in Basil and Scorpius sneaking in.

The door closed behind them, without a sound of course, and they were left in a room the size of a classroom. It was made of stone and at the front there was a man; he was reciting something and stirring into a cauldron with a book at a podium. The two were blinded by the light spilling into every corner of the room; from what they could see, it was a man. Basil felt her heart race again and her hands become sweaty. She couldn't form words so she let Scorpius start this battle.

"_Stupefy!" _Scorpius called and raised his wand.

The spell shot across the room and hit the man in the back, but he did not budge. The man closed the book and stopped his churning and swung around. He was not Charles Aguirre or anyone Basil thought it would be. He was someone that Basil had not even think of being standing in front of her, raising his wand and laughing evilly.

"Grandpa!"


	15. The Reveal

_The Reveal _

"That's your grandfather? I thought you said he was in the hospital!" Scorpius yelled and pulled Basil behind him.

"He was!" Basil gasped and kept her eyes on Arnold Sweets.

He was laughing maniacally and walking closer to them; his wand was raised and with one movement, Basil and Scorpius were pinned to the wall. Arnold finally stopped laughing and placed his wand in his pocket, only stepping a foot closer to the two.

"Grandpa, why? How?" Basil cried and struggled to move off the wall.

"Oh my dear Basil, so ignorant, so naïve. I'm surprised you even found your way down here." Arnold heckled and smiled like a mad man.

"But why? You were sick and you said you'd never did this." Basil pleaded as her eyes watered.

"The Ministry is an awful government; everything ran much better under Voldermort's rule-without the muggle-born issue. I wanted to eliminate all the unworthy employees and replace them with stricter enforcers-"

"You mean tyrants?" Scorpius sassed.

Sweets gave Scorpius a look and moved his wand in a line. This caused Scorpius to be whipped with some invisible force that left a bleeding line on his face. Basil screamed in horror and Scorpius hissed as the blood ran down his face.

"Hush! I want our government to get rid of soft people. We live in a structure made from marshmallows; it took a lift of the finger to bring the whole Ministry to fall down. Now for the sickness…I used an old friend of mine: Xavier Aguirre-brother of Charles Aguirre, your teacher- he was very happy when I asked him to take the Polyjuice potion to look like me while I was away." Sweets paused and stared straight at Basil.

Basil was currently sick to her stomach, her head was spinning, and she felt as if her world had just crashed around her to a sick, sick reality. _It wasn't Aguirre…I feel so awful. _Basil felt tears sting her eyes and struggled again to be free.

"Crying? Because you're a failure of course. Your parents didn't even notice I had changed and became so sickly; because Xavier is dying you know. You asked how, correct? Well it wasn't hard. My Animagus is an owl; it wasn't hard to follow the train here and hide in the Owlery." Sweet laughed and turned his back on the two.

"So you broke into Ministry-"

"No that was Aguirre."

"So Aguirre broke into the Ministry and gave us back our magic. He also stole back the keys that opened these passages." Basil clarified and relaxed against the wall. Her strength was weakening as all the blood was rushing in and out of her head.

"These passages were made when they were building the school. They locked them away with only three remaining keys to open these passages. Luckily, we're the ancestors of the original builders and the keys were passed down to us as gifts. Foolish people, it makes my job so much easier to wipe out all the Ministry members." Sweets cackled.

"You're going to make them surrender and offer to bring their children back to life?" Basil questioned. She struggled against the invisible force.

"Yes, finally smart are you? I've been following you for this entire year, you know? You and Anna, trying so hard to prove I'm innocent! So touching, but you're dumber than you look." These bounced off Basil without a flinch or a frown. "Anna finally figured everything out. I always had high hopes from that girl; she taught you everything about magic when you two were kids. Too bad she's dying tonight."

Basil gasped and her eyes finally let tears break over her face. Sweets laughed at his granddaughter; finding it funny that she felt so horribly over Anna probably. Scorpius was watching in horror, his face had finally stopped bleeding, and he tried to find something to say but couldn't.

"I must go find Anna now. I'll come back for you two." Sweets left to the other side of the room.

An opening appeared on the wall and Arnold left as soon as it did; this was the opposite side of where Albus was a stuck. Basil could not move from the wall, she felt as if ropes were holding her, she wiggled and moved as much as possible, but she couldn't budge.

"I'm so sorry Basil, I didn't know. If I knew what you were dong, I wouldn't have been so mean. It was Peter you know. He hates you for no reason. I actually-never mind. If we get out of here, I'll apologize to the whole Potter-Weasley family." Scorpius went on and on and struggled.

"Scorpius! You seem to talk a lot when you're scared. We just need you to use a spell to dislodge us from the wall." Basil assured and looked to her blond friend.

"I can't, my wand is on the ground." Basil looked and his wand was dropped from where they stood before. "You have your wand though."

"I can't. I don't know how to do a simple spell. I don't deserve this gift-"

"No! Basil you went through enough this year, you deserve every bloody gift you have. Now get us off this wall!" Scorpius shot back and gazed at Basil's hand.

"But what if-"

"Basil! I promise if you get us off this wall I'll always be civil with everyone."

"Still-"

"Think of Anna! She's going to be dead if we don't get ourselves out of here!" Scorpius yelled. Basil flinched and went for the wand.

Basil did have her wand in her hand, ready to strike, but she thought she could never muster enough confidence to do anything. Scorpius was staring with intense eyes, watching every movement, hoping for Basil to make her move. Basil didn't know what to do or what spell to use though. _Here goes nothing. _Basil thought gravely and flicked her wrist. The invisible ropes that held them snapped and fell to the ground.

"I knew you could do it!" Scorpius congratulated.

Scorpius seemed to go for a hug but Basil glanced awkwardly when he went to reach out for her. After both of them returned embarrassed looks and red faces, both of them jumped to their feet and went for the door that held Albus behind it. Scorpius swung open the door to reveal Albus, almost free, and he seemed glad to see them. Basil hurriedly told them what had happened and scratched away the remaining moss from Albus's shoes.

"You mean he was behind it the whole time? I can't believe this!" Albus shouted and brushed off the plant from his jacket.

"He's after Winchester now." Scorpius reminded.

Albus's eyes grew as big as saucers and fiery with rage. It didn't take long for Albus to make a sentence of curses and spring away from them to find the exit. Basil and Scorpius followed, quickly growing tired, and stopped to catch their breath.

"Anna is in trouble! Come on!" Albus barked and slammed his hand against the wall.

Basil couldn't reason with Albus when he was angry; his eyes were blazing, his face was bright red, and his punched every wall around him. Scorpius didn't try either, mainly because he didn't want to start a fight with Potter.

"There has to be another way out!" Scorpius gasped and fell to his knees. His breathing was uneasy.

"Well, Basil, you have a try at it. You seem to be the chosen one." Albus laughed bitterly.

"I'm not a 'chosen one'." Basil spat and spun around.

Basil analyzed the interior of the passage, it seemed like solid stone, but from what she saw from her grandfather, there must be a trick. _There are doors everywhere. _Basil reminded herself and placed her hand on the wall in front of them; groping it for any signs of an opening or a door. _Open…open! _Basil gazed down at the key in her hand and back at the wall, _the key...it has my name on it. Work for me! _Basil pounded on the wall and it made a giant _Pop. _Scorpius and Albus jumped back and watched the wall swing open and turn into a door.

"How'd you do that?" Albus panted and crossed the threshold.

"Doesn't matter, let's go save Anna." Basil shot back. She didn't know herself but it really didn't matter right now. All that mattered was finding Anna and beating her own grandfather, Arnold Sweets.


	16. The Final Battle

_The Final Battle_

Anna walked in line with McGonagall as they made their way back to headmaster office. Anna only explained why she was out so late and did not speak after that; she constantly bit her lip from speaking. Somewhere in Anna's head, it kept saying to tell McGonagall what was going on beyond the walls-but that would be a terrible idea.

"Peeves!" McGonagall shouted and turned abruptly.

A suit of armor was now knocked over and smashed around the corner of the corridor that they walked by. McGonagall clacked her heels against the stone flooring as she went to pick up the suit of armor and repair it. Anna stood stationary waiting for her headmaster to come back to direct her to the tower; Anna waited till she felt someone behind her. Anna didn't want to move, she assured herself it was Peeves. Anna hoped that McGonagall would have a change of heart and let her go. It even crossed her mind to turn and run to find Basil. So Anna breathed in as much air she could and she turned, and miraculously saw none other than Arnold Sweets.

"Grandpa Sweets? What are you doing here? I thought you were sick." Anna asked in a hopeful tone.

Arnold did not reply, he merely stared at her and swiped his wand out with an eerie smile appearing on his chapped lips. His wand began to glow an odd shade of green then to black while his lips moved slowly. All the evidence fell into place into a matter of seconds when Anna realized what he was saying.

"_Carmine sax-" _

"_Flipendo!" _Anna shot back and Arnold flew backwards.

McGonagall appeared from the corner and gasped at the scene. Before the headmaster could move or do any more, Arnold shot a stunning spell that made her collapse to the floor. Anna shrieked and darted away from the vigilante that was shooting stunning spells; Anna didn't know any protective spells in this instance and hid behind anything that covered her from the bouncing jinxes. Anna, distracted, did not notice that she was heading straight for the Great Hall, almost a dead end.

"Foolish girl, you're trapped now. _Carmine saxum!" _

"_Protego!" _Anna successfully deflected the spell and it bounced and hit a house table.

One of the house tables flipped over and served as a shield for Anna to hide behind when Sweets threw another stunning spell. Once Arnold tried throwing jinxes, Anna deflected them onto other objects; this made the room a mess. It seemed like Anna's spell were becoming weaker and weaker as Arnold became stronger and used more complex spells and his accuracy became almost perfect. This worried the young girl and she prayed for anyone to save her at any moment.

"Anna Winchester, I had so many high hopes for you. You could've been Minister or head of council. It's sad that I must end you." Sweets cackled and began the spell again.

Right in front of his eyes, Anna disappeared without even muttering a spell. Sweets knew this must be an invisibility cloak of some sort and scanned the room for any movement that signaled Anna escaping his grasps. Fury burned through the old man's blood as he searched endlessly for the powerful young witch.

Anna was currently thrown under the invisibility cloak and held quiet by Albus with Scorpius right behind him. They reached the outer corner of the room and watched as Basil snuck in behind Sweets and was ready to attack. Anna felt relief as she her body finally relaxed.

"You're my hero." Anna whispered to Albus and leaned backwards into the boy.

"I'm here too." Scorpius reminded and looked through the cloak at Basil. His snide comment wasn't retaliated by neither Albus or Anna.

Basil snuck into the Great Hall with cat-like feet, yet her body wouldn't stop shaking. Of all the body parts, the only thing that would operate was her brain; _you're going to die. Your grandfather is going to kill you. Why are you doing this? _She questioned herself as she stepped closer and closer. The nerves seemed to melt away once the thought of Anna, Rose, Derek, Kristina, and Tia dying floated through her brain. In that moment, Basil knew what she had to do. Basil positioned behind Sweets and flicked her wrist; the spell toppled Arnold over and threw him several feet away. Arnold rebounded and shot a stunning spell that missed by mere inches; Basil threw a shield charm and backed away a few feet.

"Oh little Basil finally found her strength. Too bad that I can defeat you." Arnold cackled and threw another spell that Basil deflected. He looked like a ravage dog snarling at its prey.

"Says the one who can't aim! I can't believe you're my Grandpa." Basil sneered and hit him with a spell that did nothing.

"Haven't you seen the way your father acts around me? He hates me. Your mother hates me. I thought you would have caught on that I'm not innocent. They knew I committed though murders even though I tried to convince them." Arnold hissed and stood still as stone.

"You don't have to do this anymore! You can free the kids from the spell and serve time in Azkaban and be free. Stop this!" Basil insisted and dropped her wand down.

Scorpius swore and moved Anna and Albus closer to the battle; they were close enough to listen but far away so they would not be hit. They hid behind the turned over house table and stayed under the cloak for protection. Scorpius became irate that Basil would try to reason with that madman.

"I can't you dumb girl! You'll never understand. You're only eleven; you know nothing like I do. "Arnold argued and dropped his wand to his side also.

"You don't have to do this. Stop it; you'll be better off when you forget about the Ministry. Just disappear and never come back!" Basil insisted and became relaxed at once.

There was a long pause from both ends of the fight. Arnold looked upwards and showed pity in his eyes as he said, "You're right…"Arnold sighed and stepped closer to his granddaughter.

Basil smiled joyfully and stayed stationary at her spot, watching for her grandfather to come towards her. Scorpius watched perplexed, he didn't understand why Arnold would give up so quickly and for something Basil just screamed at him; that's when Scorpius saw it. Arnold had his wand glowing yet again and he was mouthing the words of the Medusa's Curse.

"Basil! Stop!" Scorpius cried and jumped from the cloak.

Everything seemed to slow down for Basil; Scorpius was moving in slow motion and Arnold's spell seemed to be stunned and moved leisurely. It wasn't till Scorpius was struck in the chest right in front of her that she snapped from the trance. Basil instantly grabbed Scorpius's stone body before it hit the ground, but his face landed and a small crack appeared on the side of his face. All the pent up frustration, depression, and anxiety overwhelmed Basil almost immediately when the crack appeared.

"No! What have you done?" Basil cried and held Scorpius to a standing position. Her arms wrapped around him protectively.

"See what you did! You'll never learn! You don't deserve the magic that runs through your veins. You're a dirty mudblood!" Arnold spat and began laughing manically.

Basil swung out her wand and something strange happened; there was a never ending line of magic flowing through her wand to Arnold. Arnold held up his wand at the same instant and their wands were battling against each other. Basil didn't even say a word, there was just the magic running endlessly for what seemed like years; she felt weak and brittle as it seemed like all her energy and soul was being ripped from her body. Albus and Anna watched, horrified, as the battle continued; Scorpius's statue was standing on its own as if he was watching.

"Basil, stop!" Anna pleaded and rushed away from the cloak.

Basil couldn't disconnect herself from the battle between the two wands. _Don't let go. Do it for Kristina, Tia, Rose, Derek, and Scorpius. Defeat him! _The voice in the back of her head screamed over and over. Everything seemed blurry and there was a loud explosion that came directly in front of her; Basil collapsed to her knees and saw Arnold was thrown against the Great Hall wall across the room.

"There he is!" A familiar voice of Harry Potter yelled behind her.

A group of Aurors raced to detain Arnold and used a spell to cuff him and stun him. Basil felt Anna and Albus hug her and there was sound of speaking but Basil couldn't translate it. They were both crying and blubbering about something. Basil focused her sight on the stone figure of Scorpius, her heart clenched and her breathing ended. There was a bright light and Basil felt her head hit the ground then everything went black.


	17. Final Goodbyes

_Final Goodbyes_

White lights hung over Basil's bed and as she shifted in her deep sleep, her eyes opened for the first time in a few days. Basil examined the room around her, it was the infirmary and she wasn't the only one sitting in there; Basil was the only patient, but Harry Potter stood beside her bed.

"Good morning." Harry greeted and set down a card and a box of candy.

"How long have I been out?" Basil asked groggily.

"Three days. You passed out after you defeated your grandfather." Harry replied and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened? Where is he? Scorpius! Is everyone alright?" Basil groaned and sat up.

"You defeated him with all the power you had, no one knows how though. Well I have an idea, but that's the point. Your grandfather is being held in Azkaban until his trial in the summer. The kids are alright and back to normal, thanks to you." Harry stated and handed the cards over.

"Thanks. Where is everyone? Why are you here?"

"I came to thank you Basil. It was wrong that you didn't tell us all of your information on your grandfather, but I wouldn't have said anything either when I was your age. So thank you, you saved a lot of people. Actually, they're waiting for you in the Great Hall if you want to go down there." Harry informed and stood up.

Harry left the infirmary with a smile and some phrase about finding James and Albus; Basil knew there was more to say but she couldn't form words to express her appreciation for the older man. Basil threw on her robes and read the cards that were on her bedside; they mainly said thank you or how they love her so much, but Basil barely knew the people on the cars. Basil pocketed the candy in her bag then found all her things next to her bed; Anna probably placed all her things just in case Basil woke up. _Anna!_

Basil went down the corridors, passing Aguirre awkwardly, and to the Great Hall to meet Anna and Albus hopefully. _I have to apologize before I leave. _Basil noted and stepped into the Great Hall; the room erupted with applause and yelling. Anna was hugging her the minute she walked in and Rosie was thanking her over and over.

"Thank you so much for saving me. Kristina and Derek are so happy that you saved them also. Tia is only thanking Scorpius…but deep down she must thank you." Rosie expressed and hugged her once more.

Basil was speechless as she sat down at her table; Derek hugged her also and asked for the details of the battle between her and her grandfather. Derek was cut off by the other housemates applauding and yelling questions.

"Basil, I'm so sorry for getting angry at you. You saved my dad's job, Harry Potter called in and rehired him! I apologized so many times to Albus and Anna. I'm sorry." Persephone cried and hugged her sadly.

"It's not a problem, don't worry." Basil assured uneasily.

"Attention! Attention students, I know all of you are excited for Ms. Sweets returned but I would like to tell you all that finals are approaching next week." McGonagall announced and continued to thank Basil for her courageous act. "Oh Basil Sweets, your name shall be heard all over the wizarding world. We are lucky that you and your friends' bravery saved all of us."

All the students, except Anna, were groaning over finals and quickly left the Great Hall once breakfast was finished. Almost all came up to Basil and congratulated her and gave support; Basil thanked them and uneasily untangled herself from the crowd. Basil kept looking down and tried to escape everyone until she saw the familiar sight of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius! Hold on." Basil called out and caught him in the hallway. Everyone cleared out and it was only them.

"Sweets? How are you feeling?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

"Fine, fine." Basil then noticed the scar on his face that was in the shape of a crack. "I'm sorry for the scar, but thank you so much for saving me." Basil exhaled and looked at Scorpius. He looked away.

"Oh yes, anything to save you. You owe me." Scorpius laughed haughtily. "Anyways, you should go off to class…"

"Scorpius, you don't have to act like this. We're friends now, remember? You promised me back in the maze right before you saved me- wait, why did you save me anyways?" Basil asked and stepped closer to Scorpius.

"Wouldn't want to fight him myself. You deserved your battle against him." Scorpius shrugged and looked away.

The smirk that once masked his face was now a shy smile and a deep rouge blush on his face. Basil threw herself around Scorpius and hugged him as tight as she could. Scorpius reciprocated then ended it by letting go after a minute of embracing. Basil knew class would be staring soon and they went off to separate classes.

The last month of school wasn't as exciting as the rest of the year. Basil and Anna took their finals and the last week at Hogwarts quickly approached. Anna was rambling about how she thought she did poorly on her Charms test when they packed their trunks to leave the school but thankfully they were returning next year. Currently, Basil placed all her necessary items in her trunk and sat on her bed waiting for Anna.

"-I hope Carrie doesn't mark me down. Hey, can you grab my pen set from the common room? I need to pack my clothes." Anna asked as she stuffed her books into the trunk.

Basil agreed and left for the common room; it was empty with only Hairball sitting by the fire. Basil saw Anna's pen set from the desk then returned to the door that led to the rooms. Suddenly, another person entered the room with a swallow face and dark eyes.

"Professor Aguirre? Something wrong? You're head of Slytherin." Basil questioned and slowly walked to the center of the room.

"I came to say sorry. I thought you were in cahoots with your grandfather, but I was wrong. My deep apologizes Ms. Sweets." Aguirre sighed and stood shaking.

"No, I'm sorry Professor. I thought you were behind all this. I confused you with your brother Xavier. How is he?" Basil apologized and looked down at the ground.

"No, it's fine. My brother was not a good man, but I loved him. He's in St. Mungo's at the moment. Well, sorry Basil but I have to leave now, I'll see you next year." And with that, Aguirre left.

Basil stood still as her heart swelled and her eyes darted to the fire. Hairball purred and crawled into a ball onto the couch in front of the fire. Basil crouched next to the fire and pulled out the damn object that caused all the pain; the Sweets key felt as hot as an inferno in front of her; the anger pulsed through her veins. She couldn't stop the hatred that coursed through her, it was the only emotion left at the moment.

"I don't care how I see the doors and I don't want to know how it came to find me. Goodbye." Basil hissed and threw the key into the fire.

A smile formed on her thin lips and she left the room to give the pen set back to Anna. The train was leaving soon and they still had to say their goodbyes to Albus, Rosie, and James. Basil wanted to say goodbye to Scorpius and Derek also.

"Come on Anna! We're going to be late." Basil laughed and sprinted through the common room.

Basil took another look at the fire and saw the key still sitting in the blazing inferno; Anna did not notice and they both hurried out for their goodbyes and train ride. The fire was left unattended as it crackled and key turned to a soft red as the heat turned into a blazing piece of silver. Hairball hissed and left the room looking for Basil as another person snuck through the window and to the fire; the person whispered in a thick voice and the key lifted from the fire and into the person's satchel.

"Next year Basil Sweets, you'll know." The person sneered and disappeared to the unknown through the window to only be discovered next year.

**The End. **


End file.
